Super Dating
by MTL17
Summary: Lena asks Kara's help to ask out Supergirl. This story takes place after Season 2, Episode 15.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Kara Danvers bit her lip as she knocked on the front door of her dear friend Lena Luthor's home. As she waited for a reply she again wondered why her friend didn't live in one of the many mansions her family owned. Was it to be closer to the city, or had some of her funds been seized ever since her stepbrother, or now apparently half brother, had gone on his rampage? Either way even though her friend owned the whole building, and this was a luxurious suite on the very top floor, Kara couldn't help think Lena deserved more than this. Of course for all her wealth Lena Luthor deserved a lot more than what she had, and Kara was happy to finally give her the friend she deserved. That meant going to her after a traumatic experience, like almost falling to her death, which was why it broke Kara's heart to find her friend surprised to see her when she opened the door.

"Kara." Lena beamed, stepping aside so her friend could enter, "What a wonderful surprise."

"Supergirl told me what happened. Are you okay?" Kara asked as she took the silent invitation to come inside the apartment.

"I'm fine thanks to you." Lena smiled, closing and locking the door before turning back to Kara, "And Supergirl of course."

"Good." Kara smiled back.

There was a brief, kind of awkward silence and then Lena asked, "Did you want something?"

"What? No, I..." Kara stammered, taken off-guard and not entirely sure why, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay, and figured you could use a friend. No one should be alone after something like that."

Lena just stared at Kara for a few long seconds and then asked, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"It's... I..." Kara blushed slightly, unsure why, "What are friends for?"

"I suppose." Lena said flatly, slowly leading them further into the apartment before asking, "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? Wine?"

"I'll have whatever you're having." Kara shrugged, taking a seat on the couch.

There was then a few minutes where Lena left Kara to her thoughts, and she once again thought how for all it's size this place was very cold and unloved, not unlike Lena herself. Even Cat Grant's larger home had been more welcoming and lived in than this on the few occasions that Kara had seen it. This, this was not a home. It was somewhere a workaholic slept during the few hours they weren't in the office. It made Kara feel sad, and even more determined to be the best friend she could possibly be to this wonderful but universally misjudged woman who returned holding a couple of wine glasses, no doubt filled with something expensive. Not that Kara would know the difference as wine had no effect on her, although she still thanked her hostess for it with a wide smile.

"I'm really glad you're here actually... well, I'm always glad when you're here, but... there was something I've been meaning to ask you." Lena confessed hesitantly.

"Oh, what?" Kara asked, "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

"Well, I was kind of interested in a mutual friend." Lena admitted, deciding just to go for it, "A certain red, white and blue hero in a sexy little cape?"

"Interested?" Kara frowned in confusion, and then when Lena raised an eyebrow Kara's eyes went wide in realisation, "OH! Oh no, I'm sorry Lena, Superman is seeing someone."

"I wasn't talking about Superman." Lena said, and then when Kara stared at her blankly she finally made her intentions clear, "I was talking about Supergirl."

"What?" Kara went pale, before going very red, "So you're, erm-"

"Gay?" Lena smiled, although it faded a bit when she added, "Is that a problem?"

"No! God no, I... I mean..." Kara scoffed in the middle of her stammering, "My, my sister is gay. So why would it bother me?"

"I don't know..." Lena said softly, then after a brief pause added, "I'm surprised you didn't know. It's not like I try to hide it."

"Yeah, well... it's not like you said anything before." Kara pointed out, "And just about everything I'd read about you online is wrong, so why would I believe gay rumours?"

Lena smiled again, and before taking another sip of her wine quipped, "I take it you didn't see the pictures."

"Pictures!" Kara exclaimed, almost dropping her glass, "There are pictures of you, kissing girls on the Internet! Wait, it is just kissing, right?"

It was hard enough not to burst out laughing when Kara lowered her voice on the words 'kissing girls on the Internet' like she was whispering a secret in public, but the look on her face when she thought it may be more broke Lena and she had to reply through her laughter, "Yes Kara, only kissing. So far at least, although I did have a close call with an angry ex."

"Oh." Kara blushed.

There was a brief silence as Lena got the laughter out of her system before soberly admitting, "Even the kissing was a great embarrassment to mother. Her daughter the freak... I guess it was just another way I disappointed her."

"Lena, I'm sorry." Kara said softly after a brief pause.

"It... it doesn't matter." Lena swallowed, before smiling, "I'd much rather talk about the pretty blonde in the cape. I have so many questions, and I know you can't answer them all, which is why normally I wouldn't ask, but... does, does she ever talk about me?"

"Erm, yeah." Kara said weakly, because it was true, she would tell anyone who would listen about Lena.

"Good things I hope." Lena smiled softly.

"Great things." Kara replied with a smile, and without thinking because again it was true.

"Wow." Lena murmured, biting her lip for a few long seconds before adding, "Do you think she likes girls?"

"I, I... I..." Kara stammered, her mind completely blank and unsure what to say, but Lena's face was falling and she couldn't bare that look so she replied, "I don't know."

There was a long pause and then Lena asked, "Well, do you think you could get in contact with her for me. Tell her, tell her I think she's amazing. That I can't stop thinking about her. Or Her strong arms as they carried me to safety. That, that I've never felt more safe than when I'm around her. That I, that I just want to properly thank her for everything she's done for me. Or don't. Just, just tell her I want to see her, and I'll do the rest."

There was another long pause, the longest yet, this time thoughts racing through Kara's head so fast she could barely comprehend them, then she mumbled, "Why, why her?"

"Well, I don't exactly have suitors lining up. Most people wouldn't touch a Luther with a 10 foot pole, but she seems... different." Lena said softly, adding with a laugh, "And... I don't know, I'm probably flattering myself, but the way she looks at me, it's almost like she cares about me. Like I'm not just another person she's saved. Like I matter. I can count on one hand the number of people who've ever looked at me like that."

"I do." Kara said softly.

"I know." Lena smiled softly, cautiously leaning forward to place her hand upon Kara's and squeeze it gently, "It's pretty much just you and her."

There was a long pause and then Kara asked, "Isn't there anyone else?"

"No." Lena said flatly, taking her hand back, "I told you, the list starts with you and ends with her."

This really knocked Kara loopy, even after she realised exactly what her friend meant, "I, I mean there must be someone else you want to date."

"No one that's available." Lena said softly, then stared directly at Kara for a few long seconds before lowering her head, "I know it's crazy, but... but sometimes I wonder if she is as lonely as I am. It must be so hard for her, having to be strong all the time. I'm just so grateful that she has people like you in her life that can truly be there for her. I'd like to be one of those people, and honestly, I'd like to be more. I'd... I'd like to show her how grateful I am for everything she's done for me, and everyone. And even if I'm not her type or whatever, I just like to get to know her. Please Kara, would you ask her for me? I'm not proposing here, I just want one night to see if there could be anything between us. Even if it's just friendship."

Kara really, really wasn't sure what to say, but as soon as Lena began looking disappointed Kara found herself softly murmuring, "Okay."

Yet another pause, this one brief, and then Lena asked with a smile, "Are you sure? Because I know I'm putting you in an uncomfortable position, I... I just don't know what else to do."

"It's fine." Kara said unconvincingly, before making her next words a little more convincing, "I'll talk to her. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

The rest of the evening had been a blur, Kara only able to spend a few more minutes in Lena's company before mumbling a lame excuse and leaving. She had then quickly changed into her superhero costume and spent about an hour flying around the city. That normally cleared her head of whatever was bothering her, but this time was different. This time there was so many thoughts going through her head that she could barely concentrate on one, and the ones she could concentrate on were mostly scary, so she tried not to think about them. Which just made her think about them all, leading to a sleepless night and a day of everyone asking her what was wrong.

Quickly realising she couldn't go on like this Kara texted her baby cousin, asking him to meet her at the Fortress of Solitude. Before he could reply she was about halfway there, meaning she had to spend what felt like hours pacing back and forth, wondering if this was the right thing to do. What she would say. And what she was hoping he would say. Then he arrived, in more or less the same costume she proudly wore, except bigger and without the skirt, Superman greeting her with a warm smile and hug, the latter of which would have probably crushed a human. She missed those hugs. Then he pulled back, looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked softly.

"Everything is fine, I just... I just want to talk." Kara said quickly.

"Oh." Clark frowned, "But why-"

"Why aren't I talking to Alex?" Kara interrupted, "I would, but... I, I just can't. Not about this. I want to, but she just wouldn't get it. Which is also why I didn't go to Maggie. Well, that and it would be super awkward."

Also, because they were closer to her than Clark was they would probably figure out who Kara was talking about, and they both had made it perfectly clear how they felt about Lena, especially Alex. Heck, she didn't approve of her friendship with Lena, so there was no way she could be impartial about this. Not that she wanted to repeat any of that to Clark. And to be fair, what she told him wasn't a lie. After all, Maggie and Alex didn't have secret identities, not really, so they couldn't really understand why this would ever be considered to be okay. Of course, Kara was so lost in these thoughts that she almost missed what her cousin said next.

"I was going to say why didn't you just call me, but obviously this is very important to you." Clark said softly, then after a long pause asked, "And who's Maggie?"

"Erm, you should probably talk to Alex next time you're in National City." Kara smiled nervously.

Clark frowned briefly and then apologised, "I'm so sorry I haven't been around Kara, I've just-"

"Been busy, I know." Kara finished for him, "I get it. I really do. I'm a hero too now, remember? But you've always been there for me when I really needed you. And I need you now."

"And I'm here." Clark smiled, "Tell me what I can do."

There was a long pause, then Kara said, "Well, first you've got to promise not to tell Alex, or anyone, about this."

"Absolutely." Clark said, then after another pause pushed, "Kara, what's this all about? You're beginning to scare me."

Yet another pause, the longest yet, and then after what felt like an hour of nervous hand twitching Kara asked, "Has, has anyone ever asked you out? As Superman, I mean?"

Clark briefly stared at her, then smiled bashfully, "Actually yeah. All the time. Why? Did it only just happen to you?"

"No. It happens a lot." Kara admitted, just not normally by women, and more importantly, "I just... I've never considered saying yes before. Have you?"

Hesitating briefly Clark admitted, "Maybe once or twice. Before Lois and I became a thing of course. But Kara, there's a big difference between considering something, and actually doing it."

"I know." Kara said softly.

"Do you?" Clark questioned, raising an eyebrow, "Think about it Kara. Really think about it. Whoever this guy is he's not asking you out, he's asking out the hero version of you. The idealised version of you. That's not fair on either of you. Or healthy, because you're beginning this relationship with a lie. How long do you think that can last? What happens when he finds out the truth? What if that jeopardises your secret, and the people in your life? Because he might not mean to Kara, but this guy, he could destroy you and everything you hold dear, and neither of you might not truly realise the consequences until it's done."

"I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW!" Kara yelled in frustration, "Stop mansplaining to me!"

There was a brief pause and then Clark frowned in confusion, "Mansplaining?"

"Yeah." Kara sighed, "You know, when a man explains something to a woman in a condescending and demeaning way. Often about something that she already knows."

"Oh, sorry." Clark apologised bashfully, "I was never that up on slang. I wasn't trying to be condescending or demeaning, I just... I worry about you. I know I shouldn't. I know you must have thought of all this stuff already. Because of course you have. You're smart. It's just, I know you're supposed to be older, but now I'm technically older-"

"Arguably." Kara grumbled.

"Yes... but still. Regardless of how things should have been, I feel like your big brother. And part of that is knowing when to stay out of your way and let you solve your own problems, but you have no idea how many times I've wanted to act like an overprotective jackass, only for you to overcome incredible odds and make me so proud of you." Clark confessed, "And I am so, so proud of you Kara. But when it comes to this... why come to me unless you wanted me to tell you everything you already know?"

"Because unlike everyone else in my life you have a secret identity." Kara admitted, much more loudly and angrily than she wanted, "Which meant I thought you'd get it."

"Get what Kara? What am I missing here?" Clark asked, studying her face carefully, before guessing cautiously, "Are you, scared of this guy? Or the way you feel about him? Is he already with someone?"

"No, no, no." Kara fumed, "It's not that. It's... I..."

"What Kara?" Clark pushed gently, before sighing, "I, I know it seems romantic. But it's not. You must know that from dating before. Keeping this big a secret from someone. Only sharing half of yourself. And what you're talking about, it's worse than dating you as Kara, because he isn't dating the real you. He's dating a Super. Or at least he wants to be. But you know that in your heart, he doesn't really know you. He's just in love with the idea of you. People see these symbols on our chests and they think we have all the answers, when we don't. I certainly don't. And I don't want to tell you what you should do, or be patronising or condescending, but I think you came to me because you know this is wrong, and you wanted to hear me say it."

"I know." Kara said softly, adding without thinking, "It's just, I... I think she really likes me. Both mes. And I just-"

"She?" Clark murmured, interrupting her flow. There was then a long pause and then he added, "Go on your date."

"What?" Kara stammered, "I, I can't. It would be wrong. You just said so."

"I did." Clark admitted.

"So, so why is this different?" Kara asked softly.

"I'm not sure. But I think you do." Clark said softly.

There was a long pause and then Kara forced a soft laugh, "I'm not gay."

"I didn't say you were." Clark said softly, then after another long pause added, "But if you're questioning it-"

"I'm not!" Kara protested, then after a pause added, "It's just... I... I really like her, and she really likes me, but... I just didn't know how much. I thought, wow, amazing, I finally have a best friend who isn't my sister. Which is great, because Alex has been real busy with Maggie lately. And that's great. It's really great. And the last thing I want to do is rain on her parade, but I miss her, then all of a sudden this other person comes along. Someone who has everything I want in a best friend. Someone who has so much, yet so little, you know? And I just want to be able to give her everything she deserves, and, well... she wants Supergirl."

"This can't be just about what she wants Kara." Clark interrupted, "You know that."

"I do, but..." Kara protested, "But everything she said she liked about Supergirl, she... she have been talking about me. Or at least most of it. Which made me think, what if she likes me too? Or could? And why does it matter to me? Do I want her to like me? How could I possibly want her to like me when I'm not even... but... but then I thought how, certain people, think they're one-way their whole entire life, and suddenly someone comes along, and they're like WOW, this person. You know? And it just changes everything. And it's scary, and there are risks, and it might not work, it might not be anything, but... I... I'm not sure. Maybe I do just want to make someone else happy. Maybe I'm doing that with Mon-El. Or I'm just confused. I don't know. I feel like I don't know anything anymore."

There was another long pause and then Clark cautiously added, "That's why you want to go, right? To explore the possibility, without, you know..."

"Being me." Kara smiled softly, "When I'm Supergirl, I feel like I can do anything..."

"It's not just a costume..." Clark continued for her.

"It's like I'm somebody else." Kara said softly, "The best version of myself."

"I get that." Clark said softly, "And if you think this woman can love more than just the symbol on your chest, that if you want it there as a sort of training wheel, or if you just want to feel brave, I get that too."

"See, this is why I came to you instead of Alex or Maggie." Kara smiled, then added before he could continue, "And I know, I need to be careful, and not let things go too far without telling her the truth."

Clark smiled, "I just want you to be careful."

"I know." Kara smiled back, giving him another hug.

Yet another pause, and then Clark pulled back and asked, "And seriously, who the hell is Maggie?"

"I, erm..." Kara stammered, before backing away as this wasn't her secret to tell, "Seriously, talk to Alex."

Clark frowned as he watched his cousin fly away, then reached into his suit, pulled out his phone and called the other Danvers sister, "Hey Alex! Quick question, who's Maggie?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Even after talking to her cousin Kara still debated what she should do, spending the better part of another day being distracted before ultimately texting Lena that Supergirl would come and talk with her tonight in her office. Not that it really helped, because Lena texted back immediately, thanking Kara and promising to tell her all about it, causing Kara to smile nervously and then continued to debate this decision throughout the rest of the day. She almost cancelled for one reason or another a thousand times, telling herself it probably wouldn't matter because there was bound to be an emergency which called her away or forced her to cancel. But no, there would be no easy out for her tonight and ultimately Kara had to stand by her choice of her own accord.

As the thought of disappointing Lena by cancelling, or worse just not showing up, seemed cowardly and unbearable Kara found herself landing on the balcony to Lena's office, albeit after an hour of flying around trying unsuccessfully to clear her head. She was expecting to find Lena still working, as she often did at this early hour of the evening, but instead she was waiting in a long, elegant dress, which probably cost a fortune, and Kara was taken aback by just how beautiful her friend was. She had always known of course, but to see her standing there, waiting for her, waiting for their date to begin, it kind of took Kara's breath away.

"Supergirl." Lena beamed as the kryptonian landed.

"Ms Luthor." Kara greeted nervously.

"Please, I've told you before, call me Lena." Lena insisted, unable to resist a sly smile as she added, "Anything else at this point would be inappropriate."

Kara blushed slightly, "Lena it is."

"Excellent." Lena smiled, before nervously asking, "Did Kara tell you why I wanted to see you?"

Kara nodded, "Yeah."

"And you're here." Lena beamed happily, before pleading, "Please, step into my office."

Kara murmured a positive response of some kind, she honestly wasn't sure what, and then followed Lena into her office. Pretty much everything was the same, except there was a small table in front of Lena's desk with two chairs either side of it. On top there was a pot of coffee, two mugs, and a single red rose. The intention was crystal clear, and it caused Kara to smile. Nevertheless after hitting a button which automatically close the door to her balcony Lena explained herself, which made Kara smile softly again. She couldn't remember ever seeing Lena Luthor nervous, and it was adorable. Only, if she actually thought about it, she could. Like every time they were together, that realisation almost causing her to miss what Lena said next.

"I'd love nothing more than to take you to the most expensive restaurant I can find and show you off, but I thought something a little more low-key would be better for a first date. Besides, most of our meetings have taken place in this office, so I thought it would be appropriate." Lena unnecessarily explained as she sat down in one of the chairs nervously and confessed, "You know, this was the fourth table and chair set they brought me. I still sent it away and saw about four more before deciding this was the best. I did the same thing with the mugs. And the flower. In fact I almost threw it away entirely before you arrived because I worried it was too much. I guess you could say I over think things. Which is good in business, but not so good outside of the office."

"Tell me about it." Kara smiled softly, and relaxed a little at finding some common ground, "I spent like all day today, and all day yesterday, trying to clear my head. Normally flying around or just talking to someone does the trick, but this time, not so much."

"I make Supergirl nervous?" Lena teased, "Good to know."

"It's... it's not... it's not all about you." Kara nervously admitted, crossing her arms.

"I know, I was just flattering myself." Lena smiled, then after a beat asked, "First date with a girl?"

"Yeah." Kara said softly, before confessing, "And first date as, you know, Supergirl."

"Really?" Lena asked, genuinely flattered. Then when the other girl nodded followed up with, "I imagine you get a lot of offers."

"Yeah." Kara admitted with a blush.

"Lucky me." Lena grinned, making the other girl blush even more, "What made you decide to break the habit."

"I don't know..." Kara mumbled nervously, which she instantly knew was wrong thing to say, and it wasn't even really true, so she quickly answered honestly, "I mean, you're special. You're smart, and funny, and beautiful, and... and, I feel like I know you. And that you wouldn't hurt me. And, you don't just like me for the symbol on my chest."

It was Lena's turn to blush, and after a painfully long second she looked away and mumbled, "Will you please sit down? You're making me nervous."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry! I mean... just, sorry." Kara mumbled nervously as she practically fell over herself to get in the chair.

There was a long and awkward pause and then Lena finally looked at her again and softly told her, "Just so you know, I wasn't fishing for compliments. At least not intentionally. I just, I really didn't think you were going to say yes, and I just wondered why."

Kara smiled softly and reached over to take her friend's hand, "Sometimes I worry that you don't think enough of yourself."

"I have good days, and I have bad days. Same as everybody." Lena said softly, "But... you think I'm special? You're a freaking God! A living, breathing goddess who saves the city, and this entire world, on a regular basis, and you still have time to talk to the likes of me. Even on my best day, I'm not you."

"You don't have to be." Kara said, "I'm not a God. I don't have all the answers. I'm just trying to be the best I can be. You are too, and I see that every day."

"Maybe." Lena said dismissively, before grinning wickedly, "But if I was Supergirl, I be using it to pick up girls all the time."

Kara blushed furiously, and then huffed, "I doubt that very much."

"Maybe, maybe not." Lena admitted with a shrug, "But most people would."

"Well, we're not most people." Kara smiled.

"On that we can definitely agree." Lena said, picking up a coffee mug. This prompted Supergirl to pickup hers and then they briefly pressed their mugs together before taking a sip, and then Lena added, "You know what the hardest thing about this is? It's that I have so many questions, but I don't want to sound like I'm trying to find your weaknesses, or your secret identity."

"What, what makes you think I have a secret identity?" Kara stammered unconvincingly.

Lena gave her a look, "Apart from the fact you were clearly not born yesterday, and the fact that you just confirmed it, you mean?"

"Did not." Kara replied childishly.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes Lena sighed, "You just said this was your first date as Supergirl, implying you've had other dates."

"Oh yeah." Kara blushed slightly, "Darn it, I didn't mean to tell you that. Not that I mind you knowing, it's just that sometimes I say things I shouldn't when I'm nervous, but I talk so much people kind of zone out."

"Well, that will never be a problem with me. I can't imagine ever not being captivated by what you're saying." Lena smiled, taking another sip of her drink before adding, "Besides, you don't need to worry. I would never share any information like that."

Kara smiled, "I know."

"Besides..." Lena continued, taking another sip, "While I have so many questions, I already have some of the answers. But I want you to tell me, in your own time. When you're comfortable enough. When you trust me enough. You know?"

"Yeah." Kara said softly, "And I do trust you Lena. It's just that-"

"You don't have to explain." Lena said softly.

"I do!" Kara insisted, then sighing and taking a long sip of her drink as she tried to figure out what exactly to say. Ultimately she went with, "It's not because you're a Luther. It's not! It's, it's... I, I guess it's because this relationship, whatever it was before, whatever it is now, is new. Everyone else who knows has known for what feels like forever. Or they figured it out. Or they literally knew from the beginning. But this is new, and it's... mine. Just mine. And knowing wouldn't, doesn't make things easier. You, you probably wouldn't even like me anymore if you knew."

"Not possible." Lena said firmly, causing the other girl to blush. Then she apologised. "Sorry, this has been heavy for a first date. But I suppose it is only natural for a Luther and a Super."

"I suppose." Kara nodded.

"But then, that's the problem." Lena smiled, "I want to get to know you, but I don't want to ask anything truly telling. At least not yet. So we're left with the truly mundane questions, like what's your favourite song, or your favourite movie."

Kara smiled and nodded, and after another pause as both women took a sip of their drinks the superhero asked, "So, how about it? What's your favourite movie?"

"That's tough..." Lena admitted, taking a long pause before admitting, "Speeding bullet to my head? Aladdin."

Kara's face, and really whole-body, lit up, "You like Disney movies!"

Lena grinned, "Promise not to tell? It would ruin my image."

"I promise." Kara swore, before eagerly asking, "So why Aladdin?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Lena grinned, before becoming a little solemn, "I, I don't know what Kara told you, but I really am a Luthor. A bastard Luthor, but still a Luthor."

"I know." Kara said softly, then covering her tracks added, "I mean, she told me."

Lena nodded, "Well, for years I didn't know that. I was just some poor girl adopted into wealth out of some whim of Lionel Luthor. I had the best teachers money could buy of course, so I could act the part, but for most of my life I didn't feel like I truly belonged. I felt like I'd found my genie, made my wishes, and suddenly I had so much. Like Aladdin, I had a good heart, but I felt like I was living a lie. Like him, I had no idea what I was getting into, and was way over my head. Of course, no one thinks that, do they? They think the ending was so happy, because he has everything, but he has no idea what to do with it, and is grossly underqualified to be a ruler. He might do some good, like me, but for the rest of his life he has got to be thinking, God, I hope I don't screw up."

"Wow... I, I never thought of it that way before." Kara admitted softly.

"Plus I wanted to sweep Jasmine off her feet." Lena admitted after a brief pause, smiling wickedly as she couldn't resist from adding, "And show her a whole new world."

"Oh." Kara blushed, and then after another brief pause asked, "Do you still feel like you're living a lie? Now you know you're a Luthor, I mean."

"No. Not any more. Although that's not what triggered it." Lena admitted, and then answering the question she was sure was coming next, "It was finally accepting that I'd never be good enough, in my parents eyes. I'd never be Lex. So I set out on my own, if similar, path. Ironically it, and Lex's madness, led me here. The face of the company I was never supposed to inherit. And I don't feel like I'm living a lie, or don't know what I'm doing. And I certainly don't feel I have wished for this. I feel burdened with power, and just want to do something good with it."

There was another pause, and then trying to lighten the mood, or possibly just because she couldn't help it, Kara asked, "So, if you don't feel like Aladdin any more, who are you?"

Lena smiled softly, then admitted, "Elsa."

"OH MY GOD, YOU ARE SO ELSA!" Kara exclaimed loudly, then quickly added, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so loud. It's just... you're so strong, with such a big heart, but it's fragile. And you're powerful, but you don't want to hurt anyone. And people hate you for no good reason. For who you are. Because they're afraid of what you might do. But that's just because they don't know you. They, they think you're a villain, but you're not. You're just misunderstood."

"Plus, now I have the perfect Anna." Lena added with another smile.

"What, me?" Kara frowned.

"No." Lena chuckled, "Kara."

"Oh." Kara said guiltily.

"I mean, she really is perfect in every way." Lena beamed, "Some would say not just for Anna, but in the name of staying on point, she's just so smiley and happy. She has so much love to give it's like it's physically painful for her if she doesn't freely give it to everyone around her. Sometimes when they don't deserve it. A lot of the time actually. She's also way too good for her love interest.

Kara frowned, "Kristoff?"

"Well yes, but I meant Hans." Lena said, and then when Kara gave her a look admitted, "Okay, perhaps that's a bit harsh. But while he's been nice enough on the brief occasions that I've seen him, there seems something... off about him. And the stories that Kara tells me about him aren't exactly flattering."

"No, he's... he's, complicated." Kara argued lamely.

"Look at me, talking about another woman on a date with you." Lena smiled, "I suppose you could say she bought us together, but still I apologise. Let's change the subject. Oh, I know, what's your favourite movie?"

Without hesitation Kara beamed, "The Little Mermaid."

"Oh, how funny..." Lena smiled, "That's Kara's favourite movie too."

"Yes, well..." Kara stuttered for a second, taken off-guard, "I'm sure that's a lot of people's favourite movie."

"I'm sure." Lena said dryly, before casually adding, "Kara said it was her favourite movie because, like Arial, she wanted to grow up and enter the adult world, and find herself her Prince. And she loved the songs. Is that true for you too?"

"Yes, but..." Kara began, then briefly hesitated before continuing, "Like Arial, I'm not exactly human. So becoming part of that world wasn't a given. It was something I had to work for. And, like you with Aladdin, I relate to her later in the story. Specifically the middle. She was suddenly trapped in a new world, terrified that everyone would find out the truth about her. And sometimes I feel I can't speak, because I'm afraid what I'm going to say. So I just speak too much and hope no one notices. And sometimes it feels like I'm... I'm just trying to keep my head above water."

"Well, if you can walk around on the street without people stopping you, you must be doing something right." Lena pointed out with a soft smile.

Kara nodded, and then after a pause asked, "Why didn't you tell Kara you like Disney movies?"

Lena smiled, "Because she talked about them with such enthusiasm I knew it would be the excuse she needed to insist on the movie night she's been trying to talk me into for the past few weeks. But I just can't. I mean, just the two of us, watching those movies. It would... it would be just too much."

"What do you mean?" Kara frowned, before suddenly turning her head with a jerk.

"Squirrel." Lena smiled.

"What?" Kara mumbled at her distractedly.

"You know, like the dog from UP?" Lena smiled.

Turning back to her date Kara laughed, "Did you just compare me to a dog?"

"A super cute Disney dog." Lena beamed.

"I'm still not sure that's a compliment." Kara smiled, before becoming solemn as she got up, "I-"

"Have to go? I know." Lena nodded sadly, "I'm surprised you haven't left already."

"It's a robbery in progress, and the police are already there." Kara exclaimed, "From the sounds of it I should have just enough time to say goodbye."

As she said that last part Kara slowly got up, and then suddenly found herself rooted to the spot. This was a date, right? And Kara knew how dates were supposed to end, but could she do it? After all, it wasn't just the scary fact that Lena was a girl which was holding her back, it was the fact she was still technically dating Mon-El. She had told herself that just sitting down and talking didn't count, because she did that all the time, especially with Lena. Heck, they had friend dates all the time, so surely this was no big deal? But it was, and part of Kara really wanted to cross that line. The question was, was it bigger than the part of her which was afraid?

The entire time Lena stared at her with her eyes filled with hope and apprehension, which was heart-breaking enough. But then Kara slowly turned her head to listen to the progress with the robbery, biting her lip as she tried to calculate how much of a risk she was already taking by not immediately rushing over there, and then she turned back to see Lena looking sad, and Kara couldn't stand the sight of Lena looking sad. Especially when she could do something about it. God, it was the main reason she was here. Or at least one of them.

So with a sigh Kara slowly moved round the table and leaned down so that her face was hovering over Lena's. She then froze again, kind of hoping that Lena would make the decision for her. She had practically given her an open invitation, but it seemed that Lena didn't quite trust it. Or maybe she just really wanted Supergirl to make the decision. Either way it was ultimately left up to Kara, who lowered her gaze to Lena's lips for a few long seconds before looking back into those hopeful eyes. Those lips just looked so kissable, and she wanted to do it so, so badly, but ultimately she disappointed them both by leaning down to press her lips against Lena's cheek briefly before lifting back up to see the disappointment in the other woman's eyes.

"Goodbye." Kara said apologetically, before dashing through the room, out onto the balcony and away as fast as she could, accidentally knocking the table which symbolically caused the rose to fall down. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Lena just sat there for several long minutes, reliving every precious moment of her first date with Supergirl. Hopefully it would be the first of many, but hoping hadn't done Lena a lot of good lately. When she did finally move it was to pick up the rose which had been knocked down as the other woman retreated. She almost smiled at the symbolism of it. She was sure it wasn't intentional, but that almost made it funnier. And sadder. After all, she was becoming very used to having a beautiful blonde unintentionally break her heart. But then again, while it had been a lot more serious and telling then she meant for it, and it hadn't ended quite the way she wanted, it was a good start.

While still playing with the rose with one hand she lifted her other hand to her cheek, closed her eyes, and relived finally having the blonde's lips touching her. God, she was so pathetic. If only her family could see her now. Actually, that thought bought her a little more joy than it should have, especially imagining how horrified her mother would be. How angry. How full of hate. She could practically hear her voice in her head right now, asking her why she couldn't have found some human girl to disgrace their family with? Wasn't that enough for her? Did she really want to stoop this low? Never once understanding how that blonde woman could possibly be Lena's idea of perfection.

All of a sudden there was a familiar sound and Lena looked up to see Supergirl landing back down on her balcony and then marching back into her office. Which was always startling, but the blonde had only just left, and Lena knew about the existence of shape shifting aliens, most of which were White Martians and enemies of Supergirl. That knowledge combined with the look in the other woman's eye and the way she was rushing right up to her was honestly frightening. Lena even opened her mouth slightly to ask what was wrong, or maybe just call out for Supergirl, but found herself unable to speak.

Luckily it turned out she needn't have worried, because the other woman simply tilted her chair back and gently but firmly kissed her. It was exactly what Lena had been hoping her good night kiss with Supergirl would be, and so much more. It was firm, but soft. Restrained, but passionate. Just the right amount of everything. It was, like the woman herself, perfect. And when it ended the happy smile Supergirl gave her could have lit up the entire world, and Lena couldn't help but return it with one of her own as the superhero gently cupped her face with one hand and then slowly lowered her chair back down with the other.

"Goodbye." Supergirl said again with a soft smile, before turning and walking out of the office and then flying away, leaving Lena to sit in her chair for what felt like a few more hours and replay what had just happened.

*

Kara was beaming happily. She had never done anything so 'cool' in her entire life. It went against every instinct she had, because really she wanted to say a million things before and after the kiss, but for once in her life she had been able to hold back, and it was awesome. Definitely something she couldn't have done as Kara Danvers. No, this was a job for Supergirl! Just that thought made her giggle happily and started to do tricks while flying because she just couldn't contain her joy as she relived every moment of her date with Lena Luthor. In the process she almost missed a few people who needed help, and another bank robbery, but nobody needed to know that.

Throughout the next hour or so of superheroing Kara couldn't get one thought out of her head, that simply being, I have to tell Alex about this! Which was true, because she told Alex everything, and it physically hurt to keep this from her for so long, the past few days feeling like an eternity, especially as she was a terrible liar and knew that Alex knew she was keeping something from her. Of course there was someone else she wanted to gush about this too, but it would be extremely hard to gush to Lena about Lena. At least not without telling her the truth, which would be awkward. And possibly life destroying. But she chose not to let those negative thoughts get her down, and instead keep a smile on her face for the rest of her night.

At least until she got to her sister's place and accidentally interrupted something again. Thankfully Alex and Maggie weren't making out again, or doing anything intimate. They were simply having dinner with another couple, and for a horrible moment Kara thought she would have to come up with some excuse of why Supergirl would be flying into Alex Danvers's apartment. Then she breathed a sigh of relief when she realised the other couple was none other than her cousin, in his civilian clothes, and his wife Lois Lane. All four greeted her cheerily, but none more than Clark, who went last and embarrassed himself, or at least Lois.

"Hey Kara, you're just in time. Alex was just about to tell us her news." Clark said brightly.

This caused Lois to sigh deeply and give Kara a look, "We've been here for over an hour and he still hasn't got it."

Clark looked at his wife with confusion and asked, "Got what?"

Alex cleared her throat, and then with all eyes on her once again finally said what she been trying to say to Superman for the past few days, "I'm gay! I'm gay, and dating Maggie. She's my girlfriend. Because, I'm gay..."

"You've made your point Danvers." Maggie said softly, squeezing her girlfriends hand under the table, which earned her a soft and grateful smile from her now formally rambling lover.

There was a few long seconds of silence as Clark tilted his head upwards and to the side as he replayed the events of the evening, and his conversation with Kara a few days ago, "Wow, everything makes so much more sense now."

"Everything?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I think what Clark is trying to say is we're both really happy for you." Lois said quickly, forced to do damage control again while wishing elbowing Clark's side would have more of an effect on him.

"Huh? Oh, right." Clark stammered as he came out of his thoughts, then looked Alex right in the eye and said, "Alex, I... I just want you to be happy."

Briefly glancing at her girlfriend Alex smiled, "I am."

"Then I'm happy for you." Clark smiled, "And thank you for telling me. I know I'm not around as much as I should be, but I always want to know what's going on in your life. And Kara's."

"Yeah, sure." Alex waved off, "What exactly did you mean by everything?"

Having completely lost her nerve Kara mumbled, "Well, I'll just be going now..."

Alex quickly turned to her friend, "You just got here?"

"Yeah, stay Baby Danvers." Maggie smiled, "It sounds like it's just getting good."

"Yes, please stay Kara." Clark pleaded.

"No, I just... I'll call you. All of you. I promise." Kara quickly said as she slowly backed away.

"Kara!" Alex pushed.

"It's nothing." Kara obviously lied, before quickly adding, "We'll talk about it when you're less busy. I promise."

With that Kara flew away, causing a long silence to fall over the room, eventually broken by Alex, "Sooooo, what exactly did you mean when-"

"I, I think Bruce is calling me." Clark blurted out before disappearing in a flash.

"How, HOW, do those two keep their identities a secret?" Maggie asked no one in particular in disbelief.

*

Kara felt bad for flying off, but seeing everyone there had just spooked her. And if she was honest with herself, just seeing Alex had spooked her. She wanted to tell her what was going on with her, she really did, but actually saying the words out loud... God, no wonder 'coming out' was such a big deal. And that's what this was. Coming out. Alex had been brave enough to do it, and so should she, but she just wasn't ready for it. Kara had thought she was, but at the moment of truth she had chickened out. And just when she didn't think she could feel bad enough, she returned home to find her boyfriend in her bed. In all this excitement she had kind of forgotten about him. Or allowed herself too. Which made this even worse.

Of course the moment she came into the room he woke up, and greeted her with a charming smile, "Hey babe."

"Hey." Kara mumbled, grateful that because of her role as Supergirl she didn't need to come up with a lame excuse about why she was coming back so late. Although, it wasn't that late, so she frowned and asked, "Long day?"

"Not particularly." Mon-El shrugged, "I just kind of dozed off while waiting for you. But, now all three of us are up, how about we have a little fun?"

"All three of us?" Kara frowned, at first not getting what he meant until he wiggled his eyebrows, causing her to pull a face, and despite herself chuckle a little bit, "That's gross."

"Maybe. Made you laugh though." Mon-El grinned, sitting up with the sheet still covering him, "That's why you love me."

Guilt flowing through her body Kara stammered, "Can, can we not tonight? I'm kind of tired."

"Oh, sure." Mon-El said in disappointment, before lifting the sheets, "Come here."

Relieved he had accepted the lame excuse Kara gave him a little smile, took off her suit at normal human speed, and then slowly climbed into the bed with him. Immediately he clung onto her like a spider monkey, and while normally she was all about the cuddling this time it just felt wrong. Suddenly she was filled with a desire to tell him exactly where she had been today, and what she had done, but like before with Alex she wasn't sure where to even start. So she just lay there as he fell asleep on top of her, his head on her shoulder and an arm around her stomach, looking completely peaceful. Which wouldn't be the case if he noticed just how guilty she felt.

Suddenly her phone lit up, that and a familiar sound letting her know she had a message. And it wasn't her ordinary phone, it was her Supergirl phone. Or more accurately, her Lena phone. The one that she had got especially for Lena to call Supergirl. Kara knew she should probably leave it until the morning, but she just couldn't resist reaching for it. She couldn't quite get it, but she didn't have the heart to wake up her boyfriend, so she carefully grabbed onto him and shuffled them both a little to the side so she could reach her phone. Then she quickly unlocked it to sure enough find a message from Lena Luthor. After biting her lip and looking at Mon-El for a moment she opened the message and smiled.

Lena:  
Tonight was wonderful, and I'd love to do it again.

Kara smiled, and against her better judgement quickly responded...

Supergirl:  
I'd love that.

Kara then looked down at her boyfriend and wondered to herself, not for the first time, how had she ended up in this mess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"Is everything alright?"

"Why?" Kara replied, shaking herself out of her thoughts.

"You just seem a little, distant." Lena said, trying to keep her tone soft and understanding as she added, "You know, we can reschedule if there's something you have to do, or someplace you'd rather be."

Kara quickly reached over and gently took the other girl's hand in hers before squeezing it so Lena wouldn't get lost in those thoughts, "I'm right where I want to be."

There was then an awkward pause as both girls blushed and looked away from each other. Kara made it worse by almost letting go of Lena's hand, then hesitating, before actually letting go, which was clearly the wrong move given out of the corner of her eye she could see the disappointment on the brunette's face. Then again this was only their second date, their first was the night before in which they'd had only just kissed, and this was all just so new and scary, so they should probably lay off the hand-holding for now. Which was a shame, because just this small touch of reassurance, which she'd given Lena before, seemed to cause little sparks between them.

Of course they had much more pressing worries, namely Mon-El, who was hanging over this entire date. Which was kind of ironic, because Kara hadn't thought of him at all during most of her interactions with Lena, and certainly on their first date. Which was kind of the problem. She hadn't thought of him, and had ended up doing something terrible. And now she was going to make it even worse by talking to Lena about it, on their second date no less. Which Kara knew was a very, very bad idea, but she just couldn't help it. She had to talk about it with someone, and she and Lena were friends first, so hopefully she would understand.

"I... I did something bad." Kara said softly.

"I find that hard to believe." Lena grinned, although she quickly wiped that expression off of her face when she saw how solemn the other girl was.

Kara took a deep breath, stopped walking, and then turned to look Lena directly in the eye, "I, I... until yesterday morning... I... I had a boyfriend."

There was a pause and then with a hard to read expression Lena simply replied, "Oh?"

"I, I told myself it didn't count." Kara mumbled after another pause, then quickly added when she heard how that sounded, "Not because you're a woman! Because, because I told myself it was just a drink. That nothing would happen. That I would not let anything happen. That as long as I didn't kiss you... but even before that it was wrong. Deep down I knew it was wrong, and I didn't care. I just, I just didn't really think about him. All I could think about was you, and what this meant for me. I was stupid, and selfish, and so, so unfair, to you and him, and I just... I'm just so sorry Lena."

"Hey, hey, hey, shhhhhhh." Lena desperately tried to sooth the other woman who seemed on the verge of tears, "You don't have to apologise to me. I get it. You think you're the first girl to dip her toe into the gay pool while still having a boyfriend?"

"That doesn't make it right." Kara said solemnly.

"Perhaps." Lena reluctantly agreed, "But as long as you're not dating him any more-"

"I'm not." Kara said quickly.

"Wanna talk about it?" Lena offered.

"No!" Kara exclaimed, before reluctantly admitting, "Yes."

Lena gave the other girl a chance to talk and then gently pushed, "Okay then, talk. If you want. No pressure."

Kara bit her lip, and then softly murmured, "I, I made a mistake. Not you! Not... us. But... I, I just really could have handled this better. I should have broken up with him from the start, at least before we kissed. But I didn't. I kept waiting, putting it off. And the longer that I waited the worse it got, until it just came blurting out of me in total word vomit. Rao, he was so mad. He had a right to be, but some of the things he said. And the worst part? The worst part was I just wanted him to break up with me the entire time. He should have, but he didn't. And... he was just being so mean, and I just, lost my temper. I broke up with him at the worst possible time, and I don't know where he is or what he's doing... and... and... I'm just worried about him. I've looked for him everywhere the past few days, and I couldn't find out anything."

There was a brief pause and then Lena softly asked, "Do you think he's dangerous?"

"What? No." Kara scoffed, pausing for a second, before shaking it off, "No. He wouldn't do that. I know he is from a race of jerks, but he's not like the rest of them. He's changed, and even when he was super jurkie didn't go around hurting people. Not really. He was just a bit, misguided. And it was my job to teach him how to be a hero."

"Your job?" Lena frowned.

"Yeah." Kara said proudly, "The DEO gave me the responsibility. It was hard at first, but eventually he came around."

"I see." Lena said flatly.

"What?" Kara frowned.

"Nothing." Lena said, before admitting, "It's just it sounds like you were dating a child."

"Why?" Kara questioned with another frown, not meaning to sound so angry.

"He's your responsibility? Really?" Lena asked sceptically.

"He is." Kara insisted.

"So he's not capable of making his own decisions and then taking responsibility for his own actions?" Lena questioned, "And he needed to be talked into doing good?"

"Hey, it's not his fault. It was just how he was raised." Kara argued. Then her eyes became wide as she realised what she just said, "I mean most people with, you know, issues, become super villains around here. Which is why it's super impressive that you're so wonderful."

Lena glared, but she couldn't keep it up while being nervously grinned at, so ultimately she relented, "Issues?"

"I-" Kara began.

"I suppose that's fair." Lena admitted, "And if there's one thing I know it's being inspired by Supergirl to be a better person. And manipulating my lovers."

"I wasn't manipulating Mon-El." Kara protested, then pointed out, "And you don't have to manipulate me."

There was a brief pause and then without looking at the other woman Lena confessed, "I manipulated you into dating me."

"No you didn't." Kara protested.

"Maybe you just don't see it yet." Lena smirked, and then after a brief pause laughed with Kara nervously joining her.

*

Kara was 99% sure that Lena was joking about the whole 'manipulation' thing, but she hadn't wanted to push the issue and further ruin their date. So she changed the subject and they continued their tour of Lena's building. Or at least the one she had chosen for her headquarters, Lena jokingly telling her it was to show the mighty Supergirl she had nothing to hide, but mostly was just something to do which was fairly low-key and wouldn't raise any eyebrows if someone saw them together like that. It was nice, honestly, but Kara barely noticed the building. Or where she was going for that matter. All she could really do was hang on Lena's every word, and try not to stare at her too much, which wasn't easy, because Rao, Lena was so pretty.

Mostly she stared at Lena's lips, hoping that her little confession wouldn't disqualify her from another kissing session at the end of their second date. Given the way that Lena made it obvious that she knew Kara was staring, and widely smiled every time Kara did it, which was a lot, it looked like she would get that privilege, but Kara got a devious plan which might help her ensure it. Or it would completely ruin the evening. Then again if confessing the worst thing she'd ever done hadn't ruined the night then Kara couldn't see how this would, especially as it would be Supergirl revealing something intimate about herself. Hopefully Lena would appreciate that.

"So, here we are, back at your office." Kara said nervously.

"Here we are." Lena nodded in agreement with a soft smile.

"So..." Kara began after a pause, "Walking around relaxes you?"

Lena shrugged, "It helps me clear my head."

"Oh." Kara grinned happily, seeing the perfect 'in' for her devious plan, "Would you like to see what relaxes me?"

Lena grinned, "You have no idea."

Those words of course made Kara blushed furiously, but she forced herself not get flustered, and was in fact reasonably smooth for once as she casually walked into Lena's office and then out onto the balcony before turning back to her date, levitating herself slightly in the air, holding out her hand and asking, "Do you trust me?"

There was a brief pause where the two women just stared at each other, then Lena sighed, "An Aladdin quote? Really?"

"What?" Kara smiled, "Did Lena Luthor really think she could confess her secret love of Disney movies without it being used against her?"

"No, but I thought you might have the decency to at least wait until our third date." Lena complained, although she couldn't stop herself from smiling, especially as she took Supergirl's hand.

"Sorry, it was just too good to resist." Kara grinned, "Besides, I didn't think, do you wanna build a snowman, would work."

Lena nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Beside, you're not my Anna."

"I'm not?" Kara frowned, and then when Lena nodded again she pushed, "Then who-"

"Kara." Lena answered, clarifying after a pause, "Kara Danvers is totally my Anna. Who else could it be?"

"Oh, right." Kara blushed, feeling guilty.

There was another pause, and then Lena pushed, "Supergirl, take me on a magic carpet ride."

Kara blushed again, but did as she was told, picking up Lena bridal style and flying off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Lena's heart was pounding a million miles an hour in her chest, but she wasn't afraid. Not when she was in Supergirl's arms. Her Supergirl. Oh yes, it may have been selfish of her, but in that moment she couldn't help herself to think of this wonderful, perfect being as hers. At the very least she wanted her to be, and as always Lena would do anything to get what she wanted. Even if that meant flying. Which she had always been scared of before, but this, this was different. For once she didn't worry at all, and spent the entire flight enjoying the scenery, Supergirl obviously flying slowly around the city, and above the clouds, so that Lena would have plenty of time to enjoy the view.

Of course the best thing about the entire flight was being in this strong woman's arms. Partly because it was just nice to be held by another girl who seemingly cared about her, which wasn't something that Lena was used too, but she also got to enjoy the interesting contrast between how soft Supergirl's body felt against hers, and yet strong, Lena having no doubt this woman could keep her from falling. Also partly because she got to smell a very familiar perfume. But most of all despite the amazing view when she looked down to Lena truly the most beautiful sight was right in front of her. She tried not to stare, but sometimes she couldn't help it, and more than a few times she was caught and received a small smile for it.

There was another reason she loved this, although she tried not to jinx it by thinking about it. And Lena just about managed it until they reached her home, Supergirl slowing her speed so they could both savour the descent until she was standing on Lena's apartment balcony, Lena glad she also had a key for that as well. Notably she hadn't mentioned that to Supergirl. She mentioned it to someone else, the thought making her smile momentarily, Supergirl returning it presumably because she thought she was just happy to be home or something. She then slowly lowered Lena's legs but didn't move away, just as Lena didn't remove her arms from around Supergirl's neck.

"So, did you have a good time?" Supergirl asked bashfully.

"With you? Always." Lena beamed.

Supergirl blushed becomingly, then frowned, "Even those times I saved you?"

"Always." Lena repeated firmly, before admitting, "Well, I do admit I prefer these little get-togethers a whole lot more."

"I'm glad to hear it." Supergirl beamed.

There was a long pause and then Lena added, "Especially when they have a proper ending."

For a few horrible seconds Lena thought she had pushed her luck, or so the wrong thing. She had wanted to be more direct and/or flirty, but given how nervous the other woman was she thought a gentle push would be the best course of action. Thankfully after those few horrible seconds Supergirl gave her a shy smile and then close the distance between their lips. The kiss was soft, gentle, sweet and just, perfect. She wanted more. She always wanted more from this woman. But given the romantic atmosphere between them Lena could do soft and sweet, even if she wasn't used to it. Especially if it was like this, and with this woman.

Unfortunately it ended quickly, although Supergirl made up for it by leaning in and whispering like it was a secret, "Me too. I, I... I like proper endings."

The way that Supergirl blushed and stammered was so adorable, and so wonderfully familiar, that Lena just couldn't help smiling and telling her, "You're such a dork."

Her face falling Supergirl simply murmured, "Oh."

"I mean that as a compliment." Lena quickly clarified, "I'm kind of a dork too. And you're totally adorable. You're adorkable."

"Thanks, I guess." Supergirl blushed, "So, can I come in?"

Lena just couldn't resist grinning, "Absolutely."

"Not for that!" Supergirl blurted out, her eyes going wide as she realised how that sounded. She then quickly clarified, "Not that I don't want too. I do. It's just, it's only our second date. Third date is 'coming in'. That's the Earth protocol. Oh my God, our next date is our third date! Assuming you want a third date?"

"Of course." Lena smiled softly, "But we don't have too-"

"I want to, it's just... I can't ask, or..." Supergirl quickly blathered, pulling weird faces as she seemed to consider her options, before her face lit up, "Oh Rao, I just got the best idea ever! Is tomorrow okay?"

"I-" Lena began with a gentle nod, which is all that she got out.

"This is going to be great! I always wanted to time travel." Supergirl grinned excitedly before shooting off into the air, leaving a bewildered Lena behind her.

"Time travel?" Lena murmured with a frown.

*

"Gideon, report!" Sara Lance demanded after a sudden jolt almost knocked her out of her chair, "What the hell was that?"

"Captain, I believe we were hit with something." Gideon said brightly.

"I know that Gideon." Sara growled, "By what?"

"I am not certain." Gideon replied.

"Any guesses?" Sara frowned.

"Well, it appears to be humanoid." Gideon reported.

"Well, that's something at least." Sara softly quipped before asking, "How you'd ya know that?"

"Because it is crawling to the head of the ship." Gideon announced brightly.

"Sara, what's going on?" Ray Palmer asked as the rest of the Legends started to rush into the command deck.

As weird sounds became audible Sara quipped, "I don't know, but it looks like we're about to find out..."

Sara and the rest of the Legends then waited with bated breath for whatever had attached itself to the ship to show itself. The White Canary considered telling Gideon to open fire, or sending Ray out in his suit to take a close look and prepare to attack if necessary, but they had no idea whether this thing was hostile or not and she didn't want to take the risk of antagonising whatever it was and starting a fight. It turned out she was right to be cautious, because a few moments later a familiar looking blonde in a bright red and blue costume crawl to the front of the ship and waved at them brightly through the window. She even had a big goofy grin on her face, which was so infectious Sara couldn't stop a smirk crossing her face, as she didn't have to look to know the same could be said for other members of her crew.

"Blondie." Mick Rory announced brightly, and what sounded like through a mouthful of what was probably candy.

"Gideon, opened the cargo bay doors." Sara ordered, partly turning away so she could go and greet their guest, and partly to hide her smile.

*

Just a few minutes later the cargo bay doors were firmly shut again and their guest was standing in the middle of the cargo bay. Only she wasn't standing proud as Sara had expected to find her, but doubled over and panting. Sara and the rest of the Legends had tried to spar with her briefly a few months ago, and she hadn't broken a sweat kicking their asses, so the sight was unexpected and a little disturbing. Then again Sara could only imagine that flying in the void between time and space would be challenging for even the most durable of beings. And hell, the proof of it was standing right in front of her, still on her feet and rapidly recovering at an impressive rate. She even smiled again in greeting.

"Supergirl." Sara greeted dryly.

"Sara... erm, White Canary?" Kara returned the greeting, clearly unsure of herself.

"Sara is fine." Sara said softly and reassuringly.

"Then call me Kara." Kara said brightly, briefly offering similar greetings to everyone else as the rest of the Legends crowded into the cargo bay before beginning to apologise, "I'm so sorry you guys. Cisco was supposed to vibe me into the ship, but his calculations were off and I ended up stuck in... whatever that is out there. It was actually kind of scary. Then I saw you guys, and I flew over, but then I miscalculated my speed and kind of, sort of, crashed into you. I'm pretty sure I didn't do any real damage, and if I did I swear I'll help fix it. I should have probably just got Barry to call you, but I worried you may be busy so I thought this would be easier. And if you are, that's cool, because this can totally wait. Or I could help you! Do you need help? I'm great at helping people."

There was a brief pause as everybody took that in, then Mick gruffly asked, "So, what do you want?"

"Mick." Jax groaned, echoing everyone sentiment.

"What?" Mick shrugged, "Legs didn't come all this way for nothing."

"I asked you not to call me that." Kara grumbled.

"Mr Rory, I cannot imagine what someone like Ms Danvers could possibly want from the likes of us." Stine pointed out, like his other half voicing the opinions of the legends.

Well, all but one, as Sara had an idea, and she couldn't help hope it was true given the look on Kara's face as she nervously admitted, "Actually, I was hoping to talk to Sara."

"Really." Sara beamed, and then when Kara nervously nodded she turned and gestured for her to follow, and just to make it clear adding, "Follow me?"

This got some funny looks from the other legends, and some of them even stopped Kara to ask a question or two, but it wasn't long before they shrugged off and gave up. By the time they were halfway to Sara's quarters they were alone, allowing Sara to clear her mind and concentrate on Kara. The alien truly was stunning, and so cute in her little outfit that it made Sara ache to touch her. She'd had a crush on her ever since they'd first met, and a small part of Sara hoped this was a booty call. But then she'd probably just wake-up to discover she was dreaming again, and if she was honest that wasn't why she thought Kara was here. So she did her best to just make small talk until they got to her quarters.

Then when the doors to her quarters closed behind them Sara turned and smirked, "So, what's her name?"

"What?" Kara blushed furiously, "I... I, what?"

"The girl you like?" Sara clarified, "What's her name?"

There was a long pause in which Kara seemed to go as red as a tomato, then she smiled shyly, "Lena."

Sara smiled, "Nice name."

"Lena Luther." Kara admitted cautiously after a brief pause.

Sara raised an eyebrow, "Is that name supposed to mean something to me?"

"I guess not." Kara pouted, "She must not be in your world. Which is a shame, because she's the best."

"Well, I'll take your word for it." Sara smiled softly.

"Sooooo, how did you know?" Kara frowned, before brightening, "Oh, are you psychic like J'ohn? Is that your superpower?"

"No." Sara shook her head fondly, "It just made the most sense. I mean, I can hold my own during an alien invasion, but you're... Supergirl! What physical threat could you possibly need my help with? Especially when you have your own people for that, and for regular advice. So, why would you be here for anything except advice on a sexual identity crisis?"

Kara blushed while Sara was talking, and then looked a shamed, "I'm sorry. It's just that... I..."

"Hey, I get it." Sara smiled, "Sometimes it's just easier to tell a stranger these things."

Kara smiled back and relieve, "Exactly."

"Although it would have been quicker and easier just to talk to a therapist." Sara pointed out dryly, "Or maybe a bartender at a gay bar."

"I, I... I don't think I could talk to a total stranger about any of this. Or go into one of those bars." Kara blushed furiously, "Besides, we've save the world together. In my book that makes us friends, and this is a chance to become better friends."

"Oh, I'm definitely up for becoming better friends." Sara purred, unable to resist the suggestive words, tone or grin that she ultimately gave Kara in response. Then when Kara blushed again she felt guilty, so she followed up with, "How can I help?"

Which didn't really help Kara any, "I, I... I..."

"You don't want advice on how to ask her out do you?" Sara asked, "Cause if you do I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed, because the best advice I can give you is to just be up front with her and ask. I mean sure, you can test the waters first, but-"

"No, it's... it's not that." Kara admitted hesitantly.

"Well what then?" Sara gently pushed, trying not to smile as this seemed to confirm her earlier theory.

Sure enough after a long pause Kara asked, "You've been, you know with women. Like, WITH women, right?"

Sara smiled, weirdly charmed by that response, and unable to stop herself from quipping, "You know, if you're thinking of doing it, you should probably be able to say it."

There was another pause and then a blushing Kara took a deep breath and admitted, "Sex! I wanna have sex with Lena! Wow, I want to have sex with Lena. It feels so good to say that. I'm gay for Lena Luther! I wanna have gay sex with Lena Luther!"

On that last part Kara stood up and yelled it loud and proud, and then faintly through the door Sara just about heard Mick grumble, "Good for you Blondie."

In a second Sara was opening the door and grumbling, "Mick, if you're listening in I swear to God..."

"Relax Sara, I'm just passing through." Mick said dryly, already halfway down the hall, grumbling as he went, "But I'm pretty sure the whole ship heard her anyway."

Sara rolled her eyes, shut and lock the door and turned back to a blushing Kara, which was so cute Sara only stopped herself from smiling by mentioning, "Don't mind him. I'm pretty sure his superpower is knowing exactly when and where to swoop in with an allegedly humorous and often inappropriate comment. Although for him that wasn't so bad. And there's certainly nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know." Kara said softly, "It's just all kind of new to me."

"Which can be scary, I know." Sara said sympathetically, moving closer, "I remember. But it makes you feel any better I can guarantee the other girl is scared too. No one likes to be rejected, no matter how bad ass they are."

Kara smiled, "I didn't say she was a bad ass."

"You didn't have too." Sara shrugged, "I just figured that to impress Supergirl she must be some kind of bad ass, even if-."

"She can't kill someone with her pinkie?" Kara offered with a smile, which turned into a frown, "Although I wouldn't be so sure."

"Hey, anyone can kill someone with a pinkie and the right circumstances. Although there are easier ways." Sara admitted.

"Can we stop talking about death by pinkie?" Kara groaned.

"Hey, you brought up." Sara pointed out.

"The point is she is a bad ass. She doesn't have any powers, and yet she's strong, brave and smart. And confident. And she kicks major ass." Kara rambled, "Like you actually. Which is kind of intimidating."

"I intimidate you?" Sara laughed.

"Well... yeah." Kara admitted with a blush.

"So... you came here looking for some advice on girl on girl sex?" Sara softly grinned, "You know the best way to learn is through practical experience, right? I'd be happy to show you."

Kara blushed and then shook her head, "Erm, thanks, but I couldn't just cheat on someone. Not again. I didn't mean to do it the first time, but I did, and it's the worst thing I've ever done. I wish I could take it back, but I can't."

"Hey, can't blame a girl for trying." Sara shrugged.

"Besides, I really want my first time to be with Lena." Kara admitted softly.

"Awww, that's sweet." Sara smiled.

Kara smiled back, and then quickly verified, "My first time with a girl. I'm not a virgin! I've totally had sex before."

"Well, the good news is that certain things are the same..." Sara said, hesitating before adding, "Just how graphic do you want me to get here? Like, do you want me to draw you a picture?"

"That might be good." Kara admitted with a blush.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Kara was getting flashbacks to her first date with Lena. Specifically the end of it, when after she was forced to leave to stop a robbery in progress she return to give Lena the good night kiss she hadn't originally planned on giving her. Only this time it was worse because unforgiving super nervous with all her own thoughts and feelings she had Sara Lance's advice echoing in her head, making her blush and doubt herself even more. However it made her feel even more like a mindless robot as she landed on the balcony and then strolled into Lena's office with the same blind determination as she had that first night, and from the look in her eyes Lena knew it.

The first time Lena had never looked more afraid of her, and it had broken Kara's heart. This time was different. This time Lena was expecting her, so there was no surprised look turning to fear and doubt. There was only a delighted smile growing wicked and lustful as Kara walked right up to the other woman, gently pulled her into her arms and pressed her lips against hers. Lena not only welcomed the kiss with a smile, but wrapped her arms around the back of her neck, briefly causing Kara to think of a few of James's classic photos of Clark and Lois kissing, which thankfully she was quickly and easily able to push out of her mind and concentrate on Lena's sweet lips.

After maybe a couple of minutes Kara pulled back to allow Lena to get some breath back, which seems very necessary given how breathless Lena sounded as she told her with a grin, "Hello to you too."

Trying to get across she was being serious Kara ignored that comment, and then softly asked, "Lena, do you trust me?"

"Of course. Who doesn't trust Supergirl?" Lena laughed, and then when Kara gave her a serious look simply replied, "I trust you. More than anyone. Ever."

Kara was a little taken aback by that, and a little hurt considering her alter ego's friendship with this woman, but she tried to shake it off as she told the other girl, "I, I need to do something, okay? And, and I'd kind of like you to just go with me on this. Unless you don't want too. Or you think it's too soon. In which case I totally get it, it's just that... I, I..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa honey. Slow down." Lena said softly, bringing her hands down to cup Kara's face, "Just breathe for me, okay? That's it, now take a breath, and tell me what you want."

After doing as she was told Kara simply replied, "You."

This response typically got a look of lust from Lena, but she obviously tried to calm herself down before replying, "I want you too, but-"

"And it's our third date." Kara interrupted.

"I know." Lena nodded, before hesitantly continuing, "But no matter what you've heard, that doesn't mean we have to do anything if you don't want too."

"I want too." Kara said huskily, then after a brief pause asked, "Do you-"

"More than you could possibly imagine." Lena confessed huskily, "But I don't want to pressure you."

Kara smiled, "Do you seriously think that's what's happening here?"

"I don't know any more." Lena said honestly, before confessing, "But we can do whatever you want."

Wide smile actually becoming a little evil Kara told the other girl, "I like the sound of that."

They exchanged another smile before simultaneously leaning in for another kiss, this one unlike any they had before. It was still loving and passionate, but it was a lot less sweet, and there was a hunger to it, especially on Lena's part. Which Sara had been nice enough to warn her about, although even if she hadn't Kara like to think she would have just kissed back just as passionately, while of course doing everything in her power not to hurt Lena with her super strength. Growing up that had been a major problem, but now more than ever Kara was thankful for each one of those mistakes because it stopped her from hurting this wonderful woman.

For a few glorious minutes they just continued kissing, and a big part of Kara was more than happy with just doing that. However she still thought she should make absolutely sure this wasn't just a girl crush, and prove to herself and Lena that this was real. It was that thought which pushed her to gently pick Lena up, walk over to her desk and gently encourage the other woman to sit down upon it. To her delight Lena not only did this, but wrapped her legs around her when she sat down, pulling her deeper into the kiss that they had been able to maintain, and continued to do so for another few glorious minutes.

Then Kara broke the kiss and pressed her lips to just below Lena's lips, slowly travelling down to her neck and then whispering in her ear, "I hope I'm not ruining any special plans."

"Just, oh, just dinner for two at my place." Lena confessed with a moan.

"Sounds wonderful." Kara beamed against Lena's neck, before pulling back slightly so she could look Lena in the eye, "We should totally do that later."

Lena smiled softly, "As I said, whatever you want."

Smiling in return Kara briefly gave Lena's lips another kiss before returning to her neck, almost wishing Alex could see her now. Well, hear her. Or at least that last exchange. Seeing everything they had just done, and everything they were about to do, would be super weird, but the point was she wished her sister could have heard her choosing something else over a meal. Outside of her superhero work it was unprecedented, and Kara was honestly a little tempted, as she could only imagine what Lena would treat a date too. Especially considering the fancy dinners she had been treated to while just being her friend. But no, this was more important, and would almost certainly be more fun.

It sure felt that way as Kara made her way back up to Lena's lips to distract her from the fact that her hand started to slide over her body. Which was another tip from her super sneaky assassin friend, although it was also perhaps another she would have done without thinking. Only she would have probably gone straight for Lena's boobs like a teenage boy or something, so Kara was grateful for Sara's voice in her ear, telling her to take things slow and start by leaving Lena's 'fun parts' alone and just stick to rubbing her back, and occasionally her side and thighs. If Lena wasn't sitting on it Kara would have probably cupped her butt next. Since that wasn't really an option she instead just rubbed Lena stomach as a warning, and when the other girl offered up no complaint she slid a hand upwards.

This caused Lena to let out a loud gasp, and almost pull away, scaring Kara into believing that she had moved too fast, or worse hurt the other girl. But to her relief Lena just relaxed into the kiss, and reached downwards. Her hands had already moved underneath her big red cape to caress her back, now her right hand was groping her butt, which caused Kara to gasp and almost pull away in shock. In turn Lena grinned and giggled into the kiss, putting Kara at ease. It also seemed like the green light to move her other hand up to Lena's boobs and desperately trying to remember what Sara had told her about these things.

Obviously she'd never had to deal with boobs before, at least not on another person, which was a little intimidating, but Kara had pushed through worst fear. Besides, she still had Sara's voice in her ear guiding her every step of the way. At first that was just to slowly caress Lena's tits as gently as she possibly could, but she did eventually slide her hand underneath the dress, and then Lena's bra, and repeated the process. Then she started hesitantly concentrating on Lena's nipples, thinking carefully about how she would want someone else to play with them, and doing that. Then she experimented a little, seeing what worked for Lena. Finally Kara slid a hand down to Lena's thigh and then slowly pushed it upwards.

So far each of these moves had caused Lena to gasp and freeze, but she hadn't tried to pull away again, at least not until Kara's hand travel to it's final destination. No, Lena had moaned, groaned, whimpered and cried in pleasure into the kiss and just started groping her more boldly, at first moving the other hand to Kara's butt and then moving it to Kara's tits. But this time was a different story. This time Lena gasp loudly, pulled back and gave her a look that was hard to read. One Kara hadn't been expecting, that Sara hadn't warned her about. And honestly, it almost made her push Lena away and herself out of the nearest window, or at least partly, and fly away at her top speed.

Thankfully though she hung around long enough for Lena to relax and apologise, "I'm sorry, I... I just wasn't expecting you to be so aggressive."

"Sorry." Kara blushed slightly.

"Don't apologise. I like it." Lena grinned.

"You were expecting a blushing virgin?" Kara quipped.

Lena raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you?"

Despite herself Kara blushed again, "When it comes to girls, yeah."

Lena nodded, and then frowned, "Then why-"

"Am I doing this?" Kara finished for her, "It's a long story. The short version is, I wanted too. Is that okay?"

"Oh Supergirl, it's more than okay." Lena beamed, "Just let me know if you'd like some advice."

"I already got some thanks." Kara confessed, before beginning to gently rub Lena through her panties.

"Wow, good advice." Lena gasped.

"Super good." Kara couldn't resist punning, before leaning in for another kiss.

Lena didn't seem to mind the pun, although it was easy to tell why. She was super wet already, proving that Sara's advice had been super effective and now they were both receiving the benefits of it. Well, mostly Lena, but it was incredibly thrilling for Kara to feel that wetness and know it was because of her. Because of something she had intentionally done to gain the attention of her lover. Her lesbian lover! Kara couldn't help smiling at that thought. It also made her blush slightly, but now finally that's what Lena was, and for the first time Kara had one, and combined with that with what she was touching, it was just kind of overwhelming.

Which was yet another reason why Kara continued the gentle rubbing for several long minutes. That and she didn't want to overwhelm Lena like she was feeling now. And most of all, she didn't want to hurt her. She just wanted to make her feel good. Although contradictorily that was also why she eventually push things further, even though at first that was just pushing Lena's panties aside so she could touch her bare skin. Although it was very much enough to make them both gasp again with a mixture of joy, surprise, and at least in Kara's case other overwhelming sensations which made her light-headed and made her struggle to focus. Which was scary, but she was determined to push through it and make Lena feel good.

Then all of a sudden Lena whimpered, "Please, inside... I... I need you... inside... please? I... I, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd!"

Hearing Lena beg for her like that was just too much for Kara to resist and she found herself slowly pushing a finger into the other woman's pussy. Kara wasn't convinced it was even something her brain had ordered her body to do, and that her finger had just gone into business for itself, but that didn't matter and she wasn't going to stop now. Mostly because of the pleasurable reaction she got from Lena, but also because Kara just like the feeling of being inside the other girl. She wasn't 100% sure she would, but it might have been close to 99% sure, and she was so glad she was right, because she was making her friend feel good.

As she suspected, and Sara had kind of confirmed, it was a little like masturbating, only more intense because the wetness she was feeling was from somebody else, and she was the cause of it. What she was doing, and what she looks like, had this effect on super sexy, smart and powerful businesswoman Lena Luthor, a fact which made Kara beam with happiness. Luckily Lena couldn't see her goofy grin as she was too busy closing her eyes tight, and from the look of it gritting her teeth. The latter thing caused Kara to frown in confusion for a second, but shrugged it off as Lena feeling as overwhelmed as she was. Because, she would tell her if she was hurting her, right?

Trying to put that thought out of her mind Kara began pumping her finger in and out of Lena as slowly and gently as possible, officially beginning to fuck another woman for the first time. Finger fuck her! Finger fuck Lena. Kara was fingering Lena Luthor, her steel hard finger sliding in and out of her and making her cry, gasp, whimper and most importantly of all moan in what sounded like pure pleasure. Kara started the finger fucking when she had almost buried her index finger inside of the other girl, but it wasn't long after that she finished burying it, and the moment was so intense that Kara was really glad that Lena grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss, otherwise she would have probably said something stupid. Which might be what Lena was doing too.

Whatever Lena's reason Kara decided to use it for her advantage, the fact that her eyes had closed shortly after the kiss had began making it easy for her to remember Sara's guidance, particularly when it came to adding fingers, and looking out for the tell-tale signs when the other girl was going to cum. It only took the addition of a little harder thrusting and another finger being slowly pushed into Lena's entrance to bring the billionaire to what seemed like the edge of climax, which made Kara very proud of herself. But the only problem was, she wanted to look into Lena's eyes while doing it, and every time she tried to pull away Lena forced her back into another kiss.

Kara could easily have forced herself away, but now more than ever she was intensely mindful of her movements, so instead of forcing herself for a way she simply mumbled against Lena's lips, "Please? I want to look at you."

"I can't! I just can't!" Lena whimpered against her lips in return, "Please just kiss me."

This really confused Kara, but she went along with it, enjoying the fact that the kiss only became more intense as she slowly, and a little awkwardly, pushed Lena over the edge of orgasm. She knew she succeeded from the way that Lena's pussy clamped down extra hard on her fingers and covered them with a liquid which she assumed was girl cum, and the way the other girl's body trembled in her arms, more than anything else Kara knew from the way Lena bit down on her bottom lip. It would be easily hard enough to break the skin if she was human, but she wasn't. Lena seemed too far gone to notice, and Kara was determined to make her forget all about it by making her cum over and over again.

At first she did this by continuing to kiss and finger Lena, which was wonderful, but after the second orgasm Lena clearly struggled to keep kissing her, and after the third she pulled back to let out a loud scream. This allowed Kara a few wonderful moments of staring at the other woman's beautiful face, and concentrating on her cries of pleasure, but Lena quickly got an apprehensive look on her face, which made Kara feel bad. So instead she pulled Lena's dress up slightly, dropped to her knees and kind of awkwardly did another tip from her friend, namely to lick Lena's clit while fingering her, which to her delight seemed to make Lena cum extra hard.

It was almost certainly Kara's imagination, but she could have sworn she heard her own name being called out. As in Kara, not Supergirl, but that would have been impossible. It had to be impossible. Right? She listened very carefully from then on, and looked upwards at the other woman, but Lena had an arm buried over her face, muffling the sounds which came out of it. Which wouldn't have really been a problem for Supergirl, but it all just sounded like jargon. More importantly her main focus was making Lena cum until she passed out, which really wasn't that long, Kara moving at super speed to catch her and hold her quivering body in her arms as she slowly return to consciousness, giving her the chance to enjoy just how beautiful Lena looked post orgasm.

After who knows how long of just staring and softly smiling from Kara, and quivering and failed attempts to talk from Lena, the billionaire finally got out, "Just... just give me a few more minutes, and, and I'll return the favour."

"It's okay. I just want to make you feel good." Kara smiled.

"But... but I want too." Lena protested.

Kara bit her lip, and confessed, "This is going to sound weird, but I'm not ready for that."

"No, I understand." Lena gasped softly, although she couldn't possibly have.

"Thanks." Kara beamed happily, that smile slowly turning wicked, "But, you know... if you're up for it later, I'd love to do it again."

There was long pause and then Lena laughed, "You're going to be the death of me."

Considering their family history those were a poor choice of words, which they both knew from the reflections on each other's faces, although Kara tried to make it better by simply smiling softly and telling her lover, "I hope not."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Kara sighed with contentment and then snuggled deeper into her pillow. Then after a moment of frowning in confusion she worked out exactly what her pillow was and blushed. She should have immediately lifted her head up, but for better or for worse she was frozen to the spot for a few long seconds before finally lifting her head up and opening her eyes to find Lena Luthor grinning at her. Because of course she was, and of course Lena laughed when Kara bit her lip nervously. Because why would the gorgeous Lena Luthor feel a drop of modesty discovering she was naked in bed with another girl? It was a new experience for Kara though, and she really wasn't sure what to do or say. And she just knew when she opened her mouth she would embarrass herself. Not that it stopped her.

"Hi." Kara grinned shyly, before hiding her face.

"Hi." Lena chuckled, and then after a brief pause casually asked, "So, time travel?"

"What?" Kara frowned in confusion, lifting her head up again.

"You mentioned something about it the other night." Lena clarified.

"Oh, right." Kara nodded in recollection, "Yeah, I need to learn about girl-girl sex and figured it would take a while, so I called in a favour from a friend."

"A friend who tutors you in sex?" Lena chuckled softly, although there was a little worry in her tone.

"Yea-wait, not like that! It was pictures and explanations not, not other stuff! I would never, I mean I did but it was an accident and I apologized and we were good and I didn't do it this time and that was one kiss and..." Kara rambled before being cut off by a sweet pair of lips.

"It's okay, I believe you." Lena reassured softly after a brief kiss, "But I kind of want to hear more about this time travelling, if that's okay?"

"Sure." Kara beamed, not seeing any harm in sharing this story, "Well, it didn't exactly go according to plan. Cisco was supposed to open a portal to the ship, but he was off by a couple feet and I kind of, sort of, crashed into them a little bit. But they were super nice about it, and I fixed the damage, and I even got to go on a mission with them. It was so cool. I got to punch a T-rex in the face! But then Amaya got mad at me for being cruel to animals."

"Is that the friend who tutored you about sex?" Lena asked.

"Who, Amaya? No, she straight. In fact, it was her boyfriend I saved from being eaten." Kara said proudly, "She's cool too. She let me pet the T-rex to show it I was sorry. But Sara's the bi one, and she's like, wow! You know? I mean, she's not you, but she reminds me of you. Like, she doesn't have any powers and she's still a total bad ass, she's captain of her own time ship, and like stupid hot."

Lena beamed, blushed slightly, as she quipped, "Ah yes, because I totally have my own time ship."

"You know what I mean." Kara pouted slightly, before continuing to praise another woman while in bed with her sort of girlfriend, which she knew wasn't a good idea but she couldn't help herself, "She's also kind of scary. She says she knows about a thousand ways to kill someone, and has used some of them. She kind of reminds me of that guy who dresses like a bat and is one of Superman's best friends. I'm hoping we can have the same relationship. You know, bro for life? Or sis for life. I'm not sure what the term is, but she totally said I could come back any time I want and visit, which kind of makes me wish it would quieten down here a little bit so I could spend more time with them. Not that I want to get away from you! Because I really don't. I just-"

Cutting off the rambling girl with another kiss Lena then reassured, "It's fine, I get it. Who wouldn't want to travel through time?"

Hesitating only briefly Kara offered, "You could come. I'm sure Sara would let me."

"One night together and you're already planning our first holiday together?" Lena raised an eyebrow, and then laughed at the look of horror on the other girl's face, "It's okay, I'm only teasing. That would be wonderful. But I don't know about you, but I'm not in a hurry to go anywhere."

Kara smiled, "Me neither."

Lena returned the smile, glanced at her bedside clock and then sighed, "And by that, I mean I don't want to go anywhere, but I really have too. I've got a meeting in less than two hours which I really can't skip, and I'd like sometime to prepare for it."

"Me too." Kara grumbled.

"But I'm not giving you the brush off, I promise." Lena swore, cupping the other girl's face, "Please, let me see you again tonight?"

"How can I say no?" Kara grinned.

"Excellent." Lena beamed, reluctantly beginning to get up before adding, "Mind if I shower first?"

"Go ahead." Kara encouraged.

Last night was kind of a blur. Kara had been so nervous and focused on doing a good job, and not to hurt Lena, that she hadn't really got a good look at Lena's body while frantically removing her clothes and then worshipping her body. She didn't get a great look at it when they were pressed together, or even when Lena got out of bed without a stitch of clothing on and walked into her bathroom. But Kara did get a few long seconds to stare at Lena's ass, and then after a couple of minutes of just lying in bed she got to watch a completely naked Lena Luthor walking back into the room just as confidently and start getting dressed.

"Are you going to-" Lena began when she was almost dressed, only for the beautiful alien girl to vanish and then reappear in her full superhero costume, looking stunning as always, causing Lena to pout, "Show off."

"Always." Kara grinned proudly, feeling bold enough to be the one to kiss Lena this time.

Knowing this would be her last for a while Lena cupped the back of Supergirl's head, ensuring that it would last, before reluctantly pulling back, "See you later."

"Later." Kara beamed, disentangling herself from the other woman and slowly walking backwards.

"Before you go!" Lena blurted out just before Supergirl was obviously going to make her exit, "If you see Kara, remind her we have a lunch date. I want to gush about you to her."

"I'm sure she wouldn't miss it for the world." Kara grinned, actually feeling kind of smooth before Lena gave her a look and she added, "Which I'll make sure she doesn't."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Kara raced over to Catco and tried her best to keep her head down until lunch. Which turned out to be impossible as she was grinning too much, which clearly put Snapper in an even worse mood than usual, but nothing he said or did could ruin her mood. Or the fact that her co-workers probably thought she had snapped given how ridiculously happy she was, and she just couldn't contain it. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops. Or she would if it wouldn't have completely exposed her secret identity, and she still hadn't even told Alex about what was going on with her right now, so she should do that first, and soon. But she tried her best to concentrate on work for what turned out to feel like very long hours until she could see Lena again.

When she did Kara had to remind herself that Lena wasn't dating her, she was dating Supergirl, because the moment she saw her again she just wanted to pull her into her arms and kiss her. Which was kind of ridiculous, as she had seen that outfit before she left this morning, but wow! Just wow. Apparently seeing Lena getting dressed was one thing, but to see her in her element dressed like that was something else entirely. Then Lena registered her walking into office and beamed at her, making it even more difficult for Kara to resist doing something inappropriate. But she just about managed it, instead just returning the smile in greeting.

"Kara, wonderful to see you. Just give me a minute and I'll finish up." Lena beamed.

"No problem." Kara smiled, then about a minute later asked, "Do you have anything to-"

Before Kara could even finish her sentence Lena opened a drawer in her desk and placed a bowl of candy on top of it, all without looking away from the screen. Which caused Kara to grin widely and start snacking. Normally Lena was good about leaving on time, especially for their lunch dates, but sometimes there was an issue she just couldn't pull herself away from. It was understandable, but the first time it happened Kara might have got a bit antsy and asked if Lena was done yet too many times. Ever since then Lena kept some snacks in her draw to keep Kara occupied, proving just what a wonderful person she was, and how lucky Kara was to have her in her life.

That thought made Kara smile, when she noticed that Lena was watching her fondly, causing her to giggle softly, "What?"

"You're adorable." Lena confessed, before quickly adding, "And seriously, what's your secret?"

"My what?" Kara asked nervously.

"Your secret." Lena insisted, before clarifying, "How are you not five hundred pounds?"

"Oh!" Kara smiled with relief, "I told you, I work out a lot."

"Yeah, I can tell. But..." Lena hesitated, and then shrugged it off, "Never mind. Are you ready to go?"

"Absolutely." Kara beamed, popping a few more pieces of candy into her mouth before following Lena out the door.

Today they were going to one of Kara's favourite places. It served the normal kind of light lunch that Lena liked so much, but they also had the option of good proportions of food, including the second best chocolate cake in the entire city. It was also the most expensive chocolate cake in the entire city, so this was one of the few times that Kara allowed Lena to pay for her lunch. In a way she had kind of earned it. Or at least she would. Which sounded a little wrong, but Kara knew what she meant, and as she didn't say that out loud it was okay. This place was also a bit farther away than Lena usually liked from her office, but her friend looked like she was in a good mood, something which Kara wanted to ask her about, but waited until they sat down at a table to do it.

So after what felt like a lifetime of small talk Kara finally said, "So, you seem happy. Your date with you know who good last night?"

It felt really awkward not using the name, but Lena had asked her not too, at least while they were in public. Of course there were already plenty of rumours about Lena Luthor and Supergirl, and now some of them were even right, but Lena wanted to keep it under wraps for as long as possible to avoid the inevitable questions from the press. Besides, things were just getting serious between them, so arguably there wasn't something until now, and Kara didn't want to have to write about her own sex life, or worse, see other people writing about it with any degree of depth or accuracy. So for the next few minutes Supergirl was practically Voldemort.

Lena smiled bashfully, "I suppose you could say that."

"Oh, tell me more." Kara grinned, fishing for compliments, "I want details. Erm, I mean, not like details, details. Just vague ones. You know, not like, pictures and detailed descriptions, just... the gist of it."

With a smirk Lena quipped, "Interesting choice of words."

Kara frowned, "What?"

"Never mind." Lena dismissed for now before leaning in, "Honestly? It was magical."

"Really?" Kara beamed widely.

"God, that sounded so cheesy, didn't it?" Lena blushed, burying her face in her hands.

"No, it was sweet." Kara smiled, and then after a few seconds pushed, "So, what happened?"

"Well..." Lena began, pausing to bite her lip before admitting, "The other night, she totally used my love of Aladdin against me and took me flying. I'd been in her arms before when she was saving me, but this was really a chance to enjoy it. Honestly, she could have had me then. But she waited until the third date, like a good gentlewoman, and wow. Just wow. We flew then too. Well, after the first time. And I... I just felt so safe in her arms. It's the only time I've not been scared of flying. And God, when we... you know, it was like I was flying through the stars. It was... beyond words. And she was so sweet afterwards. So, so sweet. But..."

Throughout that speech Kara had been grinning like a mad woman, but that dreaded word caused that grin to quickly disappear, "But?"

Lena smiled softly, then after a brief pause added, "She's wonderful. She really is. She's smart, funny, thoughtful and really easy to talk too. And generous. Really, really generous, if you know what I mean. But... have you ever been with someone, and it always feels like they're hiding something from you?"

"Well..." Kara began nervously.

"What am I talking about, of course you do." Lena corrected herself.

"What?" Kara frowned in confusion.

"Me." Lena said nonchalantly, then when Kara started looking adorably nervous clarified, "I'm a Luthor, Kara. I can tell everyone's just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Even you. You'd be foolish not too."

"I'm not a fool." Kara said softly, but firmly, reaching out to hold Lena's hand, "I'm not waiting for the other shoe to drop, because I know there is no shoe. You have nothing to hide. I truly believe that."

Lena blushed slightly, "My mother would call you a fool."

"She's the fool for not knowing how wonderful you are." Kara insisted, squeezing Lena's hand, and wishing she could do more.

"Yes, well..." Lena blushed even more, pulling her hand back, "The point is, I know she has all these walls up for a reason. And I know exactly what it is."

"You do?" Kara questioned.

"Of course. It's her secret identity." Lena whispered after leaning in, then continued much louder, "Kara, please understand, I didn't start all of this to find out who she truly was. But... I, I kind of feel like I'm dating half a woman. Just one-side of a coin. There is just this whole other side to her which she isn't willing to share, and I just... I just wish she trusted me enough to be honest with me."

There was a long silence and then Kara said in a very soft voice, "Maybe she's scared."

"Of me?" Lena said softly.

"No! Of you not..." Kara said a little too forcefully, before remembering she needed to tread carefully, "Erm, not taking it well."

"Why wouldn't I?" Lena asked.

Another long silence and then Kara hesitantly added, "I don't know, maybe you'd be disappointed. Maybe you'd be hoping for someone else, or once the mystery is gone you lose interest."

"I couldn't even imagine." Lena scoffed, then after a brief pause added, "If it's not who I think it is, well, that would be a shock. But it wouldn't change the fact that she is wonderful, and way out of my league. And as for the mystery, trust me, that's more of an annoyance at this point."

"Really?" Kara asked cautiously.

"Really." Lena confirmed, then after another pause added, "Honestly I wish she'd just look me in the eye and tell me the truth. What's the worst that could happen?"

Another pause and then Kara pointed out, "You could get hurt."

"I'm a Luthor. That was always a possibility." Lena countered, and then after yet another pause added, "But I suppose at least I'm not dating her alter ego. Now that would suck."

"Why?" Kara questioned, unable to hide the fact she was hurt by that.

"Well, at least I know there's this other side to her. That she is not cheating on me behind my back, she's saving the world. And I know what I'm signing up for. I even know what she is capable of, and her enemies. To be truly clueless about that would be very dangerous." Lena pointed out, "Of course, I couldn't imagine not knowing who she truly was, even if she was wearing a very, very convincing disguise. Which she must be, because you can see her face, so... you know, it must be good."

"I'm sure." Kara squirmed.

"Anyway, I'm sure she'll tell me eventually... but... while I could never imagine regretting being with her physically, I do wish she had told me who she was first. It would have made everything so much more intimate. Or at the very least a little less awkward, as I had to spend the whole night covering my face to prevent myself from screaming out her name. And can you imagine if I was wrong? God, I would just die." Lena softly chuckled, before noticing the expression on Kara's face, "What? Too much detail?"

"Yeah." Kara blushed, "I mean no. I mean, maybe?"

"It's okay, this is new for us. It's going to take some getting used too." Lena reassured, and then after a long pause admitted, But maybe it's for the best. I'm keeping something from her too. Something big."

"What?" Kara asked a little nervously.

"It's nothing bad, I just... can't tell you right now. Which I know isn't super reassuring, but you're just going to have to trust me, okay?" Lena pleaded softly.

"Okay." Kara said softly.

"And you can't tell, you know who." Lena pressed, before explaining, "I don't want her to worry."

Kara nodded weakly, "I understand."

"Right. Well, how's your boyfriend?" Lena asked, "Mike, wasn't it?"

"Oh." Kara blushed, realising it had been that long since they had talked as just friends, "We broke up."

"Oh no, what happened?" Lena asked.

You, Kara thought, before answering out loud, "We, we just wanted different things."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Kara had been in such a good mood before lunch, and had so been looking forward to it as she thought she was going to hear about how great Supergirl was from Lena. Lena even told her to expect it. She was going to gush about her, were her exact words. Instead Lena seemed dissatisfied with the state of their relationship, and she had made some good reasons why. So good that Kara was left questioning her own happiness with it. Also Lena had been acting weird, and now Kara was confused. It was almost like Lena knew the truth, but surely that had to be impossible? Wasn't it? Then again Lena was a Luthor, and while Kara truly didn't think she was dangerous that didn't mean she didn't have a lot of resources at her disposal.

Then there was the whole, 'I'm keeping something from her' thing, which Kara just couldn't get out of her head. It just rattled around inside there all day long, driving her crazy as she tried to imagine what it could possibly be. Because she trusted Lena, she truly did, but that didn't mean that Lena couldn't be doing something with the best intentions which wouldn't lead to death and destruction, which would only reinforce the wrong assumptions about her. Or worse, what if someone was hurting Lena? What if Lena was embarrassed about it, and wasn't going to mention it, like ever? What if it was something that Supergirl, or Kara Danvers, truly couldn't help her with? What if, what if, what if echoed through Kara's mind, and it was torturous.

She had promised Lena that she wouldn't tell Supergirl, but there was just no possible way she could drop this after that lunch, so after work Kara quickly got something to eat, change into her Supergirl outfit, flew into Lena's office and blurted out, "What are you keeping from me?"

Lena looked genuinely startled there for a second, then frowned, "Kara promised not to tell you."

"I know... she, she knows. Please don't be mad?" Kara said softly, landing and then stepping forward towards the desk, "She was just worried about you. You can't just expect her not to be after you say something like that."

"I suppose that's true." Lena admitted, sounding annoyed, "But it's no big deal, really."

"Really?" Kara pushed.

"Well..." Lena hesitated, and then when that clearly upset Supergirl she quickly added, "It's not life-threatening, and I'm not in trouble. It's just..."

There was a pause for a few seconds which felt like an eternity, then Lena got up and motioned for Kara to join her on the couch, and Kara did so, but blurted out along the way, "What is it Lena? Please tell me. You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

"I guess we'll see." Lena mumbled almost bitterly, then took Kara's hands in hers and began explaining herself, "I just want to say, that above everything else, I really like you. And I really want this to work."

"I really like you too. And I really want this to work." Kara parroted softly when there was a pause, gently squeezing Lena's hand before pushing, "But?"

"You, you asked me when we began all this, if there was someone else I wanted. Someone more... available. I said there wasn't, and that's true... but..." Lena trailed off as she was pretty sure the other woman got the picture.

"There's someone else." Kara said softly, pulling her hand back.

"No one truly available to me. Not really. But I thought we should talk about it." Lena said softly.

"Why?" Kara asked suspiciously.

There was a brief pause and then Lena admitted, "It's Kara."

"What?" Kara frowned.

"It's Kara." Lena repeated, adding with a soft laugh, "How could it not be?"

"Kara Danvers..." Kara said softly in disbelief, "You're, you're in love with her?"

There was another pause, then Lena attempted to explain, "I'm falling for you. Hard. You have to know that, otherwise I wouldn't be telling you this. But, if you're going to break my heart, I'd rather it be now before I fall any deeper for you."

All Kara could respond with was, "Oh."

"I'm not stupid." Lena continued, "I know she's straight, and her becoming single wouldn't change that. But, there's this stupid voice in the back of my head chanting what if, what if, what if. But I need you to know, I won't listen to it. I won't cheat on you. Or try, as the case maybe. Because even if Kara Danvers was as gay as a rainbow she'd be too good for me. You are too! Of course you are. But... you're a God, and the fact that you are beyond words isn't surprising. But Kara, she's perfect. And no one else seems to see it. People worship you, whenever I'm with her, I think what's wrong with other people? Why don't they see her like I do? Why don't they worship her? Then she does something to make me fall that much more in love with her, and I'm just speechless."

Kara knew the feeling, as she had no idea what to say. She really wanted to, and it felt like she really should give that the longest pause so far fall over them. Kara had no idea how long it lasted. It felt like days. At most it was probably a few minutes, but Kara could feel every single second of them being stretched out unnaturally as the two women continued staring at each other awkwardly. It was almost kind of funny, because talking had always come so naturally between them, and one of Kara's biggest problems, especially when she was in Supergirl mode, was knowing when to shut up. And yet here they were, speechless. Or at least Kara was.

"I, I keep thinking to myself, if only they were the same person. Now that, that would be perfect." Lena finally broke the silence cautiously.

There was another painfully long pause, and then Kara mumbled, "I, I have to go..."

"No! Please, don't go! Please? I'm sorry! This was so stupid! I-" Lena blurted out as Supergirl got up, walked over to the window and then disappeared into the night, leaving her with the feeling that she had made a terrible mistake, her voice pathetically soft as she finished her sentence, "I'm sorry."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"Kara! What are you doing here?" Alex exclaimed angrily as her sister barged her way into her apartment, barely pausing to open the window before flying in and landing in front of the table, "Maggie and I are kind of on a date here, so if you don't mind-"

"I'm dating Lena Luthor!" Kara blurted out as soon as she landed.

"WHAT?" Alex exclaimed loudly in disbelief.

"What?" Maggie exclaimed in delight.

"I'm dating Lena Luthor!" Kara repeated, before hesitantly further explaining herself, "I'm dating her as Supergirl, and I think she knows who I am."

Alex's brain felt like it exploded at least three times, and all she could manage was, "You... you what? How? Why? WHY?"

"How does that work?" Maggie interrupted, wanting to give her girlfriend time to collect her thoughts, and genuinely curious, "Did she ask you out while you were saving her life?"

"Actually she asked me as Kara if I could ask Supergirl out for her." Kara clarified.

"Nice." Maggie grinned with delight.

"Nice? NICE!" Alex screeched, glaring angrily at her girlfriend before quickly turning her attention back to her sister, "Kara, are you out of your freaking mind?"

"See, this is why I didn't come to you sooner." Kara grumbled, folding her arms.

"I'm sorry. But..." Alex tried not to begin with the obvious, but she couldn't help it, "She's a Luthor!"

"I noticed." Kara huffed, "And you know perfectly well she's been nothing but nice, sweet and helpful since I met her."

"Yeah, and Lex was nice enough to Superman, at first." Alex pointed out, before sighing, "And since when are you into girls?"

Maggie couldn't resist a chuckle, while Kara raised an eyebrow and pointed out, "Erm, pot meet kettle black much?"

"Yeah, but..." Alex protested, "You were always the one who was boy crazy."

"That doesn't mean I can't like a girl." Kara pointed out, before sighing, "And I do. I really do."

There was a long pause, then Alex grumbled, "So, why do you think she knows who you are?"

"Well..." Kara hesitated, before recapping the last few days.

*

About five minutes later...

"Yeah, she knows." Alex grumbled.

"Really?" Kara asked.

"Totally." Maggie chimed in.

"But, but I was so careful." Kara whined.

"Were you? Were you really?" Maggie questioned.

Alex butted in, "Kara, you have to be careful. At best Lena is just looking for confirmation. At worst..."

There was silence after Alex trailed off because of a glare from Kara, then because she couldn't help herself Maggie said, "I think it's sweet."

This got a frown out of both Alex and Kara, and one after the other they asked, "Why?"

"Well..." Maggie glanced at her girlfriend, hesitated, then went ahead anyway, "It seems like she knows, and you've given her plenty of chances to out you, but she doesn't because she wants you to tell her the truth."

"And she is willing to do anything to do it." Alex grumbled, "That's all this probably is."

"Or, she really likes me, and wants us to be together. Like, truly together." Kara beamed, having barely listened to her sister. Then her phone went off, she quickly pulled it out and smiled again.

"Who's that? The guys agreeing with me this is a bad idea?" Alex grumbled.

"No. I haven't told them yet, or Mom." Kara admitted, "I already texted Clark, and he said I should go for it. This is Sara, and she said the same thing."

"Who's Sara?" Maggie frowned in confusion.

"Kara's time travelling ninja friend from another dimension." Alex explained.

"My bisexual time travelling ninja friend from another dimension." Kara further explained with a smile.

"And I'm only hearing about her now, why?" Maggie laughed, before a frown crossed her face, "Wait, little Danvers... you didn't go to her for dating girl advice, did you?"

"No, just for girl sex advice." Kara admitted with a smile, and a slight blush.

"I did not need to hear that." Alex grumbled.

"And you didn't come to me for girl sex advice, why?" Maggie whined.

"Oh, I don't know..." Kara said dryly, "Could you have avoided using the words, 'and that's how your sister likes it'?"

Maggie's hesitation was telling, "Maybe."

"Kara!" Alex snapped to get her sister's attention, then sighed, stood up and walked over to her, "I'm still not super happy about this, but you were great when I came out, and I just want you to know I'm truly grateful you told me. And no matter what I love you. And I just want you to be happy. And, and I wish you were dating almost literally any other girl, but... if you truly think you can trust her, tell Lena."

Kara beamed, hugged her sister as hard as she could and then told her, "Thank you. I really needed that."

"I know. I've been there." Alex smiled, pulling back, "I just love you so much, and I want you to be safe."

"I love you too." Kara smiled softly, "And I will be. I can trust Lena. I know it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Lena Luthor had almost finished a good bottle of wine, and was debating whether to open a second one, or go straight to something harder. She preferred wine, and as a Luthor she could afford the best, but right now she just wanted to dull the excruciating pain of her failure as quickly as possible. Of course it was her fault for so many reasons. Firstly believing Lex's files. Then destroying them, instead of ignoring the dark voice in her head telling her she would need them someday. As it turned out she did, just not for the reasons she feared. But most of all, she had pushed her luck. Believe that someone like her could ever be good enough for Supergirl, and/or Kara Danvers.

The funny thing was, she had been so close. She had actually been dating one of them, or maybe them, even now she wasn't 100% sure. All that mattered was that she had pushed them, or her, away and now Lena was alone in her home drinking her sorrows away. No, the truly funny thing was that she was expecting one or both of them to show up and fall into her arms like something out of a romantic comedy. But of course that wasn't real life. Hell, even in those movies the hero got the girl, not the villain's sister. So what hope did she have? Why had she allowed herself to be deluded into thinking anything else? And why wasn't she opening another bottle right now?

Just as she reached for another bottle of wine she heard the chime of her doorbell, causing Lena to freeze. She tried not to get her hopes up, but despite herself Lena cautiously made her way to the door, pausing only to check her reflection. She was a total mess, her previously immaculate business suits crumpled, her hair dishevelled and her make up giving away that she had been crying like a teenage girl. But there was no time to change, so Lena straightened herself up and did her best to put her game face on as she opened the door to find a true vision in front of her, namely Kara Danvers standing there, immaculate as ever in her humble work clothes, and those cute little glasses.

"I, I was hoping you'd come." Lena stammered breathlessly after a few long seconds.

Normally Kara was an open book to her, give or take one massive exception, but now Lena just couldn't read the expression on her face. Then she slowly walk forwards, Lena automatically walking backwards. For a small moment Lena was afraid of her, especially when she shut the door behind her, then Kara smiled, grabbed onto her face and then kissed her. Kara Danvers kissed her! Right on the mouth! God, in that moment Lena didn't even care what was going on. She just wanted to kiss Kara forever. Then the kiss ended, and then Lena finally got the answered to the question which had been driving her crazy. Or at least one of the most important ones.

"Take, take them off." Kara said as boldly as she could, then clarifying just in case there was any confusion, "My glasses. Take them off."

Kara had been second-guessing this decision a lot, especially when she got to Lena's doorstep, and Lena wasn't exactly doing anything to soothe her nerves given the way she was looking at her. Maybe she should have done it in the reverse order, a.k.a. be Supergirl and then put her disguise on? Or maybe just have the guts to admit the truth out loud? But that was the scariest option, and she wasn't not a Drama Queen. This entire thing was a good argument for that. So this was the plan she'd had gone for, and now was determined to stick too, even as Lena seemed so hesitant to do as she was asked, further proving that she suspected the truth.

After a long pause though Lena did reach up, grab the glasses gently, then after another pause slowly pulled them off Kara's face. There was another pause, then Lena closed the glasses and gently place them down on the nearest surface. She then reached behind Kara's head to grab her hairband and then gave her an expectant look, as if to say, may I? Kara gently nodded an affirmative, and then Lena slowly pulled the hairband down and off, blonde hair dropping down around Kara's head as the brunette placed it down on the same surface as the glasses. Then yet another pause, before a wide smile crossed Lena's face as recollection, and possible realisation, hit her.

"There she is." Lena beamed, "There's my girl."

Kara blushed, "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Lena laughed softly.

"I lied to you." Kara pointed out sadly.

"It's okay, I understand." Lena reassured, before admitting, "I lied to you too. Kept things from you. Kara I, I manipulated you. But... I didn't do it to hurt you. I would never hurt you. You know that, right?"

"Right." Kara said softly.

"And we should talk about it. All of it." Lena admitted, before smiling slyly, "Just not now."

"Oh?" Kara asked with false innocence, "What did you want to do now?"

Lena grinned wickedly, leaned in and then whispered into Kara's ear, "I want you to pick me up and fly me up to my bedroom. Where we'll see just how long you can last with my tongue and fingers inside you. Pounding you. Making you scream my name as you cum over, and over, and over again."

Kara gulped, and then after a brief pause picked Lena up bridal style, softly smiled at her and said teasingly, "Up, up and away."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Kara then slowly and effortlessly flew in the direction of Lena's bedroom. Luckily there were no doors which Kara would be forced to awkwardly open, or more likely just smash through, on her way to Lena's bedroom. Hell, she counted herself lucky that she managed to maintain a slow speed throughout, as she really wanted to reach her destination at top speed, even at the sacrifice of a few walls, which Lena could definitely afford to replace. But if they were going to have sex then it was more important than ever that Kara control herself, as the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her precious Luthor. And to her credit, Kara got them there in one piece, gently placing Lena down on her bed and then crawling on top of her when Lena grabbed onto her and gently pulled her into position.

There was then a brief pause as they stared at each other, then their eyes dropped down to each other's lips, then up again, then they simultaneously closed their eyes and leaned in. For that moment Lena lifted her head up slightly to meet Kara in the middle, the two women kissing like that for a few long seconds before Kara gently pushed downwards so she lowered Lena's head to the pillow. Then everything kind of became a blur, Kara desperately trying to maintain a little concentration into her actions, although Lena was just being so very distracting. Of course eventually they had to break apart for air, but when Kara leaned back in for another kiss Lena turned her head to the side, causing Kara to frown.

"Is, is something wrong?" Kara stammered.

"It's, it's silly." Lena blushed, not meeting Kara's eye.

"What?" Kara pushed.

After a brief pause Lena looked Kara in the eye again, and confessed, "I, I just kind of need you to say it."

For a moment Kara frowned, and opened her mouth to ask what the other girl meant, then realisation hit and with a soft smile she made a confession which she thought would be more difficult than it actually was to verbalise, but one which made her feel better after she said it, "I'm Supergirl."

Lena closed her eyes, and then let out a soft chuckle of relief. She was beginning to think she would never hear that confession, and she had gone to extreme lengths to get it, and now she finally had it Lena just couldn't help laughing. And crying a little. Which was extremely embarrassing, but even she hadn't realised how badly she needed to hear it until this moment. Which was really saying something, because she had thought she had wanted it pretty badly. That she needed the confession was ridiculous of course, considering Kara had literally flown her to her bedroom, but she just really needed to hear the words.

When she opened her eyes Lena found no judgement from Kara, just a soft look of endearment. Then Kara lifted herself up and forward so that her chest was over Lena's face. For a long second Lena frowned in confusion, then realisation hit and she smiled widely before reaching up for the buttons of Kara's shirt. Embarrassingly her fingers trembled, but one by one she undid those buttons, eventually revealing the unmistakable family crest which looked like a big S, but truly meant so much more, further proving exactly who this was above her. Then Kara moved back down slightly so that they were grinning face to grinning face.

Just as Kara was leaning down for another kiss Lena revealed her little surprise by reaching over and flicking a switch. Immediately a red light shone down from above and an adorably cute look of confusion crossed the face of the mighty Supergirl, which in turn caused a wide grin to cross Lena's face. It worked! It actually worked! Grabbing onto the Girl of Steel Lena effortlessly flipped her over so she was now straddling her, which only caused her to grin wider. Of course it also caused her dear sweet Kara to look up at her with a mixture of fear and betrayal in her face, but despite the urge to quell those feelings Lena just couldn't help tease her pray.

"Who would have thought it? I'm the Luthor who finally has a Super helpless underneath them?" Lena practically purred.

"What, what is this?" Kara stammered.

Lena suddenly had a horrifying thought, "This isn't hurting you, is it? Because I followed the DEO's construction plans perfectly. I'm sure I did."

"The DEO's?" Kara parroted weakly.

"Uh-huh." Lena beamed, unable to resist the urge to brag, "Your little friend Winn has very, very good security. But he's not a Luthor."

There was a long pause, then Kara gulped softly, "So... Luthor, now you finally have me helpless underneath you, what are your fiendish plans for me?"

"You'll just have to wait to find out." Lena teased with a wicked smile.

Given the way that Kara was obviously trying not to smile, and totally failing at it, Lena thought it was pretty clear that Kara knew that this wasn't her finally turning Luthor on Supergirl, but simply a way to even the playing field between them in bed. After all, she knew Kara would never hurt her intentionally, but every time they had sex was tempting fate. This made things so much more safer, and as an added bonus meant that she could top the mighty Supergirl. And oh dear God, did that give her ideas. But for now it was best to keep things simple. Besides, more than anything else right now, she wanted to return the favour from the other night.

Kara trusted Lena, she really did, but she couldn't stop herself from being a little afraid when initially that red light shone down, robbing her of her powers. Even then she had been pretty sure it was just a mean trick, and it was, but Kara felt a little lingering anger and fear left over from the mock betrayal, at least for a few long seconds which felt like an eternity. But when it became clear that Lena was worried that she was actually hurting Kara pushed all that down, and she was rewarded for it, first with a wicked smile and a soft kiss which more or less melted her fear and anger away. Then those feelings went away entirely as Lena moved down to her neck and began kissing that while sliding her talented hands over her body.

For a few long minutes Lena didn't do anything more than that, and she avoided all the 'good stuff', making Kara whimper rather pathetically. Lena then finished unbuttoning her shirt, and slowly pushed her Supergirl shirt upwards to reveal her bra covered breasts. More kissing followed, mostly to her neck, although Lena did briefly move up to her lips and then back down to the other side to give that some attention. Then she unhooked Kara's bra and then pulled away with the kind of ease which could only come from experience. Honestly it annoyed Kara a little bit. Although it was hard to stay annoyed as Lena then started kissing her way downwards.

She even kissed part of the suit on the descent, before reaching Kara's right breast and slowly kissing up that before wrapping her mouth around Kara's right nipple which made the Kryptonian gasp, whimper and even moan with delight. Kara then continued regularly letting out those sounds as Lena gently swirled her tongue around that nipple and just as gently sucked on it for the next few minutes, before gently kissing her way down that boob and up the other so she could repeat the process with Kara's left nipple. Then Lena went back and forth, sometimes lingering on the surrounding flesh of each nipple, sometimes going straight for the kill, but always making Kara want more.

Just as Kara reached the point where she would beg for it Lena finally started to move lower, leading to Kara letting out a sigh of relief. Then she huffed in frustration as Lena insisted on lingering on her stomach, kissing around the flat and firm area for almost a full minute before finally reaching underneath Kara's skirt, sliding her fingers featherlight across her right thigh until she reached her destination. Lena then grinned widely against her skin as she discovered just how wet Kara was, which in turn caused the blonde to blush. Then she quickly and eagerly lifted her butt and then legs up to make it easier for Lena to pull her panties down and off, and then with one final wicked smile she finally lowered her head down... only to go too far, making Kara sigh and then whimper with frustration.

Lena in turn chuckled. If Kara wanted her to hurry up and get to her ultimate destination she was doing a lousy job of it, as those adorable sounds just made her want to spend all night long teasing Kara by sliding her mouth all over her body, worshipping every inch of her, and this iconic suit. Which would be weird for a Luthor, but that thought only made Lena enjoy it even more. Unfortunately her own desire to get her first real taste of Supergirl/Kara Danvers overruled even her desire to tease, so Lena didn't spend nearly as much time she was like to on Kara's tits or thighs, in the case of the latter only kissing up and down each thigh a few times before making her way underneath that oh so recognisable skirt.

It had been something Lena had wanted since she had laid eyes on this woman in this outfit, but that feeling went into overdrive when she first truly saw her in action, a.k.a. the day she first saved her life. It was the first of many times that this Super had saved her from certain death, and now after all this time Lena finally got to reward her for that. Not to mention the amazing orgasms Kara had given her during their first time together. Although this would be easily better because they were no longer playing games. No longer withholding the truth. No longer lying to each other. No, now it was just the two of them, and Lena could tell it was going to be truly special.

Once she reached her destination Lena closed her eyes and took a few long seconds to savour the moment, and the smell, before sticking out her tongue and slowly sliding it along Kara's pussy lips for the very first time. She, Lena Luthor, took her first lick of Supergirl's pussy, that exact thought, or at least something similar, echoing in Lena's head for the next few minutes as it became difficult for her to think of anything else. Luckily she had plenty of experience in this department, so her body kicked into autopilot, continuously lapping away at the yummy treat in front of her, each time making sure her tongue started at the very bottom and worked it's way to the top, resulting in more of those wonderful sounds and flavours.

Even though she wasn't exactly good with long-term relationships Lena had never had a problem with finding women willing to sleep with her. Partly because she was pretty, but mostly because of her fortune, and even her name, especially later on, as apparently it was a thrill to bed a Luthor. So she had eaten a lot of pussy, and unsurprisingly this was easily the best she had ever tasted. True, Lena was biased, but she was sure if she'd somehow been able to trick Kara into bed before she was completely in love with her that it would still be just as tasty. And God, if this was what her cream tasted like, how would her cum taste? It was almost enough for Lena to rush to find out. But no, she had waited too long for this to rush it. So instead Lena did the opposite, dragging this out for as long as she could bear.

Kara kind of hoped that Lena would rush, as she wanted more of the amazing pleasure she was currently receiving. At the same time she was hoping that this would last forever, and she wasn't sure she could take any stronger form of pleasure than this, at least not without exploding or something. It was kind of 50-50 at first, then settled into being more of the latter before finally and inevitably becoming more of the former. Kara knew that was inevitable, but given this was their first time during this, and arguably their first real time together now everything was out in the open, Kara did her best to relax and enjoy it.

Which was easier than ever to do, because this was her first time having sex underneath the red light which mimicked the effects of her own world's sunlight, stripping away her superstrength and the chance that she might accidentally hurt Lena. After all, even if she could summon the courage to ask the DEO to make a version of this for her bedroom, which was extremely unlikely, it would be hard to explain the purpose of this to most guys. Or any girls. Not that Kara wanted girls. Or guys! Just Lena. Only Lena. But that was a whole other issue. The point was, for the first time in a long time Kara felt free during sex, which led to her trying new things, like reaching down and cautiously stroking Lena's hair.

She couldn't have done that before without running the risk of ripping out some hair, or worse, but now she could do it. Now she could not just see, but feel the head between her legs. Or at least feel it in a whole new way which only added to the eroticism. Especially as Lena rewarded her for it by smiling against her pussy, which in turn made Kara blush and whimper. Actually she did a lot of that during the early stages of Lena Luthor licking her pussy, those words echoing in some form or another in her head which was only making Kara whimper more. It also made her gasp, cry out and most importantly moan, all of which seemed to encourage a little reward from the tongue between her legs. Especially the moans.

Those rewards came in the form of Lena's tongue lingering on her clit instead of just brushing up against it, and sometimes Lena giggling, which cause the most wonderful vibrations against her twat. Sometimes she even got both. It was enough to make Kara want to be louder. Maybe even beg for more. She could tell that was what Lena wanted her to do, and ultimately the mighty Supergirl would give it to her. So why wait? Especially when part of her didn't want too. But for a long time what Kara wanted even more was to savour this wonderful moment, and of the pleasure that Lena was giving her. So she resisted for as long as she could. Even as waiting became kind of painful.

Eventually though Kara whimpered, "Lena... please..."

For a few long seconds it looked like that was all it would take, as Lena slid a hand up one of her thighs and over her pussy lips, causing Kara to whimper in anticipation and need. However Lena just continued to tease her by sliding a couple of fingers up and down before teasing her entrance, while her tongue concentrated on her clit. It was an increase in pleasure, but not enough. Not nearly enough. Kara wanted more. She needed more. And she had to have it. She, she needed to cum. She needed Lena to stop teasing her and make her cum, just like she had wanted for so long. Perhaps even before this whole thing began.

"Please, make me cum! I need you to make me cum!" Kara whimpered desperately, before channelling her inner Supergirl enough to be bold with her begging, "Fuck me. Please Lena, fuck me and make me cum! I need to cum, oooooooh, please make me cum! Please? I need it, oh God, oh Rao, fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue, ohhhhhhh, your fingers, mmmmmm, whatever, I don't care, just do it! Fuck me! Please? Lena, I need you. Only you. Please? Lena?"

After a little smiling against her clit Lena began slowly crawling up Kara's body, making Kara worried that she had said the wrong thing, or worse, hurt Lena in some way. Panicking a little she used her x-ray vision to study Lena's body, but she couldn't see anything wrong, and thankfully when she switched back to normal vision Lena was giving her an amused look, telling her everything was okay and Lena was just teasing her some more. Or maybe she had a weird plan in mind, which seemed to be the case as while moving she moved her finger up to rub Kara's clit, making sure that Kara didn't come down from her high. But it didn't entirely stop Kara from being concerned, especially when they were once again face to face and she couldn't read Lena's expression.

"Lena?" Kara repeated breathlessly.

"Sorry, it's just... a little overwhelming for me." Lena smiled softly.

Kara laughed softly, "A Super begging for mercy from a Luthor?"

"No." Lena quickly corrected, "You begging for me to make you cum."

"Oh." Kara blushed, then after a few long seconds gently pushed, "So?"

"So..." Lena grinned wickedly, "Just make sure you keep looking at me, and keep your eyes open, and I'll give you what you want. Because I want... I need... I need to look in your eyes at least the first time you cum for me."

With those words Lena slowly lowered her finger down to the entrance to Kara's pussy again, only this time she barely teased it before slowly pushing her way inside, making Kara let out a soft cry and almost immediately close her eyes in pure pleasure. Desperately wanting this to continue Kara forced her eyes to stay open and looking at Lena, which was a lot more difficult than she initially thought it would be. Hell, she saw, and did, incredible things everyday, and yet somehow this was hard for her? WTF? Then again there was just something so intense about having Lena Luthor inside her for the very first time, especially after all that build up. Although it was even better when Lena's finger was all the way inside her and then pumping in and out, meaning that Lena Luthor was fucking her for the very first time.

"Cum for me Kara." Lena ordered softly after a few minutes of gentle thrusting.

That was all it took. Well, to be fair during that command Lena not only curled her finger upwards to hit Kara's G-spot but used her thumb to rub her clit. Combined with Lena staring down at her with awe and devotion which sent Kara over the edge of the climax she had been craving, and she had never been more glad of the red light, or the fact that Lena was a genius and not only was able to steal the plans for it, but more importantly get it right. It allowed her to just relax and enjoy. Well, she had to keep her eyes open, which again was harder than she thought it would be, but it was something she wanted to do, as it made her orgasm that much more intense, it was the same story with the orgasms that followed as Lena Luthor effortlessly fucked her through orgasm after orgasm until it felt like her mind melted from ecstasy.

Lena had lied before. Well, it was overwhelming because of who had begged for her, but it was equally overwhelming because it had been a Super begging for a Luthor. How could it not be? But that it was Kara was the most important thing, and that went double for the overwhelming heaven that was having Kara Danvers a.k.a. Supergirl cumming for her, a Luthor. Lena Luthor. Not Lex, or Lillian, but Lena Luthor had the mighty Kryptonian trembling underneath her, and the most twisted part of her sang with joy. But also the best part. The part that loved Kara unconditionally, and revelled in what she saw on her face, and more importantly in her eyes. Namely pleasure, gratitude, and maybe even love.

Desperately wanting more of that Lena fingered Kara through her climax and then immediately started working on giving her another one, increasing the speed and force of her thrusts to make sure that the second climax came much sooner than the first. Sure enough, with her thumb rubbing that cute little clit and finger curling inside of Kara, Lena got what she wanted. Not once, but twice more. Then, in the name of giving Kara more pleasure, she lowered her mouth back down to suck on Kara's clit mercilessly until she squeezed another climax from her. Well, that and her selfish desire to taste Kara's cum was becoming truly overwhelming.

Sure enough it was not long before Lena was replacing her fingers with her mouth, taking a few minutes or so to greedily lick and suck up every drop of girl cum she could find before slamming her tongue as deep into Kara's cunt as it would go. She then tried to tongue fuck Kara slowly and gently, but given the adorably needy sounds from her girl Lena just couldn't resist rapidly increasing the pace. To be fair the time of the teasing was passed, and Supergirl didn't exactly complain. No, it was exactly the opposite, as all her sounds were very positive, especially when she came in Lena's mouth, and then all over her face.

At first Lena was able to swallow at least the majority of Kara's cum, but then the Kryptonian tightened her grip on her hair and pushed her face deeper into her cunt in a way which would have probably been painful if it hadn't been for the red light. The next part would have definitely been painful, as the sweet and innocent seeming Kara Danvers started rubbing herself against her face, which both impressed and delighted Lena. For a few long minutes Lena was in heaven and she tried to likewise rub her face against Kara's cunt, getting her face nice and covered with the cum of Supergirl, making her feel like she was being marked as hers. Then much sooner than she would have liked Kara pulled her up into a passionate kiss. Not that Lena really did much to fight it.

Kara was feeling completely overwhelmed. She'd never felt anything like that. Never cum that hard, and perhaps most importantly free. It was truly game changing, and she had a strong urge to let Lena see if she could fuck her into unconsciousness, or at least let her continue to push her to climax after climax. But no, Kara felt like she physically needed to return the favour, even if she also needed to kiss Lena as an excuse to get some of her strength back. Then without breaking the kiss, and without giving Lena any warning, Kara slipped a hand in between her girlfriend's legs to begin the process of returning the favour.

When discovering just how wet Lena was from going down on her it was hard for Kara not to reach over, turn the red light off, and then smash it so that the wicked Luthor would have no way of slowing down her righteous justice in the form of a relentlessly hard and fast finger fucking. It was only her love for Lena which probably stopped Kara from doing something she probably would regret. Instead she gently rubbed Lena's pussy for a few long minutes while making Lena moan into her mouth. Then Kara pulled back, grinned wickedly, and then shoved her fingers as deep as they would go inside of Lena's womanhood, which was all that it took to make Lena cum. Well, there may have been a little thrusting first, but honestly it was hard for Kara to tell as she was so busy staring lovingly at the expression on Lena's face.

She continued staring into that face she so adored, and especially into those eyes which returned the overwhelming desire and love she felt for the other woman as she relentlessly fingered her through orgasm after orgasm. The best part was that she didn't have to hold back, or worry about anything except pleasuring her lover. Literally the whole world fell away and it was just the two of them. Even the fact that although they didn't look it they were actually different species. All that mattered was that they loved each other, and after receiving the greatest ecstasy she'd ever known Kara worked tirelessly to be the one to fuck Lena into unconsciousness.

Eventually she succeeded, although Kara quickly regretted that decision, as it meant they couldn't talk, and they really needed to talk. On the other hand, maybe it was for the best, because Kara's body probably wouldn't let her do anything except fuck Lena tonight, which seemed like a fitting celebration that they were now truly on the same page and with everything out in the open, and most importantly that they'd been truly together. So when Lena did finally pass out instead of reviving her Kara snuggled up to the other woman and drifted off to a blissfully content sleep, leaving the light on so at least for this moment they could still be too normal girls in bed together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Kara groaned softly and opened her eyes to a beautiful sunny day, and a beautiful woman lying next to her in bed, both things making her smile with blissful happiness. Which was very telling, as even before she remembered everything that happened last night she was comfortable in this bed with this person. She was safe, and knew it without thinking. Then she remembered who this was, and what had happened, and Kara just beamed even wider. It helped that the red light was off and she was restored to her full-strength, the sunlight forcing it's way through the curtains filling her with life, Kara sitting up to greet her lover good morning. Then she frowned as she noticed that Lena was playing with her glasses.

"It's strange. I thought this disguise was so ridiculous. So laughable. And that it was so inconceivable that anyone would be fooled even for a second by such a thing." Lena confessed, still staring at the glasses like they were something wondrous. Then she looked at Kara and smiled, "And then all it took was one meeting for you to make me doubt what I knew to be true."

There was a long silence as Kara thought very hard about those words, and then softly concluded, "You're, you're talking about the first time we met?"

"Of course." Lena smiled softly, gently placing Kara's glasses down onto the bedside table before turning her body, and her full attention, to her lover. She then wistfully murmured while reaching for Kara's hand, "It feels like so long ago now."

Happily taking that hand in her own and interlocking their fingers Kara admitted softly, "Like, a lifetime."

Lena enjoyed the moment for a few long seconds, then sighed, "I was so miserable back then. But you change my life that day, and every day since. And I want to just stay in this moment forever, but after all these lies I think both of us deserve the truth. Don't you agree, Kara?"

Kara nodded gently, "Yes"

"Well, go on then ..." Lena asked softly, "Ask me anything."

Kara thought about this for a few long seconds, then asked, "You knew who I was when we first met?"

"Yes." Lena said softly, adding with a smile, "Or at least, I believe I did. Like I said, you did a very good job at making me doubt it."

"But, but how did you know?" Kara asked, "Did you hack into the DEO?"

"No. Well yes, but not to find out who you were." Lena quickly clarified, "Just to find out if there was a way to neutralise your powers without using Kryptonite, and most importantly without hurting you. And maybe to confirm my suspicions that your sister was working with you. And to give a more effective background check to a few of my employees, and enemies. Honestly it was difficult at first, but now I'm half tempted to deliberately make a mistake to freak Winn out and make him redo everything to give me a challenge again."

"Well I'm sure Winn would oblige." Kara grumbled, "But you still haven't answered my question."

"Well, I answered the second one." Lena pointed out cheekily.

"Lena." Kara whined.

"I know, I know." Lena sighed, before confessing, "When Lex was arrested the cops confiscated everything they could find, but they didn't find everything. I could have helped, because I knew all of his hiding spots, or at least most of them, but I didn't. You must understand Kara, I had to know the truth. I had to see it for myself. So, I kept my mouth shut, and later discovered a laptop which proved all my worse fears had come true. That everything they said about him was true. That he truly lost his damn mind. That I had lost him forever."

"I'm sorry Lena." Kara said softly.

"It's okay." Lena smiled softly, and unconvincingly.

"No, it's not." Kara said firmly, "And we can stop talking about this if you want."

"No, it's okay." Lena pressed on, "At first it was about finding the truth, then I had to know everything. Everything he had done, everything he was going to do, everything he knew. All of it. That way maybe I could stop him from doing something terrible someday in the future. I succeeded, BTW. I managed to keep my name out of it, because I didn't want the situation to be tainted, or for people to accuse me of trying to fool them, or whatever nonsense most people accuse me of doing. But I also found files on Superman, and every other hero on this planet. And, well... how could I resist? It was the answer to so many questions, and even though I deleted it afterwards you could never forget the face of God."

"I'm not God." Kara interrupted.

"Debatable." Lena smiled, quickly adding, "But so we don't become fixated on the issue, with the power you possess you might as well be a God. And even if you're not a God, you're still Supergirl. The cousin of the men who took down my brother, and proud wearer of the most iconic costume on the planet. How could I resist finding out what you look like outside of it? And how could I ever forget your face? And yet, you had me questioning my own mind. But then you would also say things like, 'I flew here, on a bus'."

Kara blushed, "Oh, picked up on that, did you?"

"Well, there were definitely suspicious things you said. Like, virtually everything." Lena grinned.

"Soooo..." Kara hummed softly, and a little sadly, after a long pause, "This whole thing WAS about finding out who I was?"

"No! Well, yes and no. It's complicated." Lena poorly explained quickly, before laughing, "I, I honestly thought you'd come clean much sooner than you did, but Kara, you can't really think after all this that I don't want you. I just... I knew in my heart Kara Danvers and Supergirl were the same amazing person, and I wanted to date that person. Not just Supergirl, and not even just Kara Danvers. I wanted you. I wanted all of you."

There was a long pause and then Kara asked softly, "But, if you knew, why didn't you just, you know?"

"Out you?" Lena offered flirtatiously.

"Yeah." Kara blushed.

"Believe me, I wanted too." Lena laughed, before sighing, "But it wouldn't have been the same. I wanted you to tell me because you wanted too. Because you trusted me. Because, I was worthy of your secret... and, well... you. All of you."

"You are!" Kara insisted, before smiling, "Wow, I guess Maggie was right."

"Your sister's girlfriend?" Lena frowned as she thought about it, then realisation hit and she smiled, "You told her about our relationship."

"Alex too." Kara said proudly.

"Wow." Lena murmured breathlessly, reaching out and taking the other girl's hand, "So, I guess we're for real, huh?"

"I guess so." Kara grinned as she interlocked their fingers and then quickly added, "I mean, I don't normally sleep with people I'm not in a relationship with, soooo..."

"Sooooo..." Lena smiled, and then after another pause asked, "Kara Danvers, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh my God yes! Rao yes!" Kara squealed, pulling Lena in for a bone crushing hug. Almost literally, Kara only just remembering to restrain herself she was so happy, quickly murmuring her apologies, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Lena gasped, struggling to breathe and not caring. They stayed like that for a few blissful minutes, then Lena murmured, "You'll have to introduce me, you know?"

"To Alex? But you've met her." Kara frowned in confusion as she pulled back. Then realisation hit, "Ohhhhhh, you mean is my girlfriend. Absolutely. Oh, we can double date! I know Maggie would love that. There'd be so many chances to make Alex blush. Which is her favourite thing ever, and pretty fun for me too. Mostly. Maybe we could team up on her? No wait, bad idea. Bad, bad idea! Because then you and Maggie would team up, and oh, bad idea!"

Lena could listen to Kara rambled all day, and something it kind of felt like she did, but eventually she interrupted, "I mean to everyone in your life. Eventually. No pressure. And we can hide our relationship in public, if you want. It's not easy dating in the public eye, and you'll be dating a Luthor, so they'll be twice as many dumb questions. Also you're a reporter, and a woman, so-"

Kara love to hear Lena ramble, but in this case it seemed important to interrupt her before her mind went somewhere too bad, so she gently kissed her lover and then told her, "Let's have a dinner party. Invite all my friends and family, and introduce them to the most important person in my life. My girlfriend. My Luthor. And then I'll Tweet about it. I don't have that many followers, but I'm guessing that'll change afterwards. Or you can Tweet about it. Maybe include a photo of us like this, only fully clothed. Then, what happens, happens. I mean, I fight aliens on a regular basis, what's a few rude people on Twitter and on the street really going to do?"

"You'd be surprised." Lena muttered bitterly, before quickly adding, "But if you're serious, I'm so down for that."

"I am." Kara reassured softly, before grinning, "In fact, let me show you..."

Slowly floating off of the bed and then hovering above her in all her glory Supergirl stared lustfully down at her Luthor, eventually smiling and softly lowering herself down on top of her and thus pinning the poor helpless human to the bed, that human then grinning and offering up, "Morning sex?"

"Morning sex." Kara agreed with a grin, leaning in for a kiss.

At first Lena leaned in too, then she hesitated and asked, "One thing first?"

"Anything." Kara promised.

"Can you put the suit back on?" Lena explained with a lustful grin, "Like, all the way. I want Supergirl to ravage me."

Kara grinned, "Your wish is my command, Luthor."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Lena laughed. What would her brother give to hear your wish is my command, coming from a Super? Probably anything. She just wanted to hear it from her beloved Kara Danvers, a.k.a. Supergirl, a.k.a. the most important person in her life. In this case it was a really easy demand to make, as most of the uniform was still on her body. Cape, check. Skirt, check. Most of the top, check. She was even still wearing her boots. So in the end, all Kara had to do was pull down the top. She also sadly retrieved her panties, which Lena could have done without, but she wasn't about to complain. Not to the vision in front of her, especially not when she was about to have sex.

Even though it was such a small change it made a big difference, as an instance it wasn't a dishevelled Kara Danvers in front of her, but the strong and powerful Supergirl, ready and very willing to ravage her, just like Lena wanted. Which was reflected in their first kiss, Kara hovering above her for a few long seconds, and then dropping back down when she was fully dressed and kissing Lena so roughly it almost bruised her lips. Or worse. But as always, Kara was just gentle enough not to hurt her. In fact, a sadistic part of Lena wouldn't mind a bit more pain. Although again it was impossible to complain when receiving this truly wonderful gift, namely kissing Supergirl.

It was so distracting Lena didn't initially notice that she was no longer lying on the bed, but hovering in mid-air, the only thing keeping her from falling, and more importantly keeping the kiss from ending, being the strong arms of the Kryptonian around her. When she did notice there was a brief moment of panic and she froze up, but then Lena quickly relaxed, reassured that she was in the safest place on earth, a.k.a. the arms of Supergirl. Then Kara carefully repositioned them mid-air so she was in the sitting position with Lena on her lap, impressively not breaking the kiss the entire time. Briefly Lena wasn't sure what was the purpose of this, then it became clear as Kara's hand started sliding over her body, unlike last night immediately going for her butt, then a boob, then while one hand went back and forth between those two the other hand went exactly where Lena most wanted it.

This caused Lena to gasp into the kiss, which in turn caused Kara to grin into it. Although the fact that Kara had just discovered how wet she was already might have something to do with it, and it was kind of embarrassing, but Lena defied any woman to wake up next to the object of their desire and then be kissed by them and to have it not affect them. Of course that fleeting embarrassment was quickly forgotten as Kara gently rubbed her pussy with one hand while fondling her with the other, and all the while keeping her perfectly balanced in the air. Things stayed like that for a while, and then when Kara finally broke the kiss she smiled at her with the most wicked expression Lena had ever seen on her face.

"You Luthors, you think you're so smart. Using your little tricks to get the upper hand on a Super." Kara teased, "It made you feel powerful, huh? To have me helpless beneath you? Quivering, moaning, writhing... whimpering under your touch. I bet you loved that, didn't you?"

"Yes." Lena moaned, only too happy to return Kara's wicked expression with one of her own.

"Well now you're mine!" Kara growled, slowly pushing a finger into Lena's pussy.

"Oooooohhhhhhh yeeeeeeeessssssss!" Lena happily agreed, "I'm yours Kara, all yours!"

"Damn right you are." Kara continued, "Now I'm the one who has you right where I want you, and you're not going anywhere. You'll just have to quiver, moan, writhe and whimper, until I feel like showing mercy to a Luthor."

Kara worried that she was taking this little role-play a little too far considering just how scarred Lena had been from her family, and from people associating her with them. But as childish as it sounded Lena had literally started it, and Kara was paying careful attention to Lena's every reaction, and it was all positive so far. Very, very positive. Especially in one particular area, Kara thought with a slight blush. Oh, and then there was the fact that Lena had literally asked her to ravage her, a request that Kara was only too happy to oblige. Even if it did have her racking her brain for Sara's advice, including the things she had classified as advanced tricks. The one she hadn't thought Kara was ready for, but had mentioned anyway, mostly as a way to make Supergirl blush.

Supergirl wasn't blushing now. No, Kara was in full Supergirl mode, as having that full costume on again gave her a rush of power and confidence that she never felt when out of it, or when things had been pulled out of place like last night, and when she'd eventually woken up. She would never have tried sex mid-air otherwise. Which would have been a shame, because it was quite a rush of power to show off her power like this, even if they weren't flying high, only a few feet above a soft bed, so if she did drop Lena she wouldn't fall far and the landing wouldn't hurt. Although as it would damage Lena's confidence in her such a thing was unacceptable, Kara making sure that wouldn't happen regardless of what she did before, and what she did next.

That was why Kara made sure to keep a gentle but firm grip on Lena even as she quivered with delight as Supergirl added a second finger and then slightly increase the pace of the fingering. Kara enjoyed the sound of Lena crying out in pleasure for her, a wide happy grin crossing her face, before she leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was initially gentle, but Lena made sure it didn't stay that way for long, kissing back enthusiastically in pushing her tongue into Kara's mouth. To 'punish' Lena for that Kara quickly added a third finger, and then her fourth while rubbing the other girl's clit, making it hard for Lena to return the kiss.

Second-guessing her earlier decision Kara then broke the kiss, rested her forehead against Lena's and looked into her eyes before asking, "Can, can you take more?"

Immediately understanding what she was being asked Lena beamed, "Yes! Oh yes please Supergirl, give me more. I can take it. I promise."

For a few long seconds Kara bit her lip in hesitation, then she tucked her thumb into Lena's pussy right next to her middle and ring finger. Just as Sara had said, it was easy, surprisingly so, but now for the hard part. It kind of felt like it should be impossible, at least under the circumstances. Because sure, women could... give birth, but Kara's hand was as hard as steel. Surely if she tried this she would only hurt this woman that she so adored? And maybe both give them an embarrassing trip to the hospital. Rao, this was a bad idea. Bad, bad idea. And yet, after another brief hesitation, Kara did it, albeit while paying close attention to Lena's reactions and going very slowly. Luckily those reactions were very positive.

Lena had done this before with a few previous lovers, but obviously none of them were the Girl of Steel. As far as she had known they'd all been human, with soft human hands who couldn't do her any damage, making this somewhat nerve wracking. However she trusted Kara more than she'd ever trusted anyone before, and while this wasn't exactly something she was expecting from her, especially this early in their relationship, she was more than willing to try. Especially as Kara was so slow and gentle about it, her obvious nervousness somehow cute and endearing as despite showing her inexperience it also showed just how much she was trying to get this right, and how much she cared for her.

As a result of this extremely slow and gentle technique the last part of this took several long minutes, Kara at first pushing forwards more with every thrust of her fingers, then when Lena's pussy was stretching as wide as it could around her knuckles she always seemed to pull back. The latter became really frustrating, but just as Lena was worrying that Kara was chickening out Supergirl continue to push forwards, forcing the biggest part of her hand past Lena's defences, and then that was it. Kara Danvers had her whole hand inside of her. Supergirl! Her family's enemy Supergirl had her whole hand inside her Luthor cunt! And it was also her dear friend Kara Danvers! Oh God, this was so overwhelming.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked nervously.

"I, I just need a minute." Lena replied breathlessly.

Kara tried, she really did, but only a few seconds later she nervously pushed, "Lena?"

"Kara." Lena opened her eyes a few seconds later and gave the superhero her best 'fuck me' look, before clarifying, "Fuck me."

In return Kara gave her an almost worrying look of lust and then the Kryptonian began gently thrusting her hand back and forth, officially beginning to fist her. The pace then slowly increased, and although it never got to the point where it was painful it became close, although Lena barely noticed as she was too busy cumming wonderfully hard. It didn't even take that long to get to that point, the fact that Kara was staring at her the entire time with such love and care, and being held in Supergirl's strong arms, quickly pushed Lena to the edge of orgasm, and then over that edge. Which was becoming a recurring theme when having sex with this wonderful woman.

Another recurring theme was Kara giving her multiple orgasms, which she did just as effortlessly as before, if not more so now her pussy was being assaulted by something larger than a few fingers. It was enough to make Lena consider other things they could try together, which of course just made it easier for Kara to make her cum. So much so it was tempting just to let her fuck her into unconsciousness. Again. But no, Lena would not allow that to happen. At least not without making Kara cum first. Also it would be embarrassing to pass out this early in the day from exhaustion. So even though the fisting was overwhelming Lena found the strength to put a stop to it, for both their sakes.

Even if it was only Lena weakly whimpering, "Stop."

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Kara blurted out nervously, slowly removing her fist from Lena's cunt before she added, "Lena? Talk to me!"

"No, I..." Lena began softly, calming Kara's fears as soon as she could, and then when she had the strength Lena smiled wickedly and practically purred, "I want... I need to make you cum."

"Oh..." Kara blushed, "How-"

"I want to eat you out." Lena interrupted quickly, adding with another smile, "But I'm at your disposal, so if there's anything you'd prefer..."

"Oral is, is fine." Kara smiled bashfully, and began slowly lowering them down, "More than fine-"

"Stop!" Lena suddenly ordered and then when her lover looked nervously at her Lena quickly explained, "Stay in the air. I wanna lick Supergirl's tasty little pussy while she hovers over me like the goddess she is."

"I'm not a-" Kara began, before Lena gave her a look which clearly said now was not the time for that debate, so instead she just sighed, "Fine."

Lena grinned, and then a few seconds later sighed herself, "You can just drop me. I'm not made of glass, you know?"

"I know..." Kara grinned, "I just... ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd!"

Kara finished lowering Lena down as slowly and gently as possible during that exchange, however the second she let go of the other girl Kara found herself losing her train of thought as Lena literally shoved her head in between her legs. No pulling her skirt up, no pulling her panties down, no further words or foreplay. Just Lena literally shoving her head up her skirt and licking her. At first just through her panties, but it was more than enough to cause Kara to freeze and then let out a long moan. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another as Lena began to do what she had wanted. What she had needed. What she was so very good at doing.

After half a dozen long slow licks through those by now very much ruined panties Lena slid her hands up Kara's legs and into the skirt, one hand pushing those panties to the side and keeping them there while the other hand grabbed onto Kara's ass. There was just flesh touching bare flesh, and Kara's eyelids fluttered, her head tilted back and she let out an even louder and longer moan than before, which of course had Lena giggling with delight against her cunt. Then Kara closed her eyes and just enjoyed this wonderful heaven for a few long minutes. After all, who wouldn't want to just lie back and enjoy having their lover go down on them? Even if in this case Kara was more gently floating than lying back.

Of course it wasn't quite that simple. Kara couldn't relax completely. Not while her powers were in full effect. She just couldn't risk hurting Lena like that, which made Kara long for the bliss she had felt while Lena was going down on her with the red light on her. She even considered putting her foot down and demanding it. But no, this was clearly a fantasy of Lena's, and Kara fully intended on fulfilling it. And any other fantasies Lena might have about fucking Supergirl. Or Kara Danvers for that matter. Then again, who knows what that devious mind could come up with? Maybe Kara would have to learn pretty quickly how to say no to Lena Luthor.

Which was of course absurd. Kara knew it was even before seconds later Lena's tongue touched her clit for the first time this morning. It was like Lena was a mind reader. Which wasn't totally out of the realm of possibility. But the point was, the second that Kara even considered defiance Lena licked her clit, the clit she had been avoiding with almost every lick which had come before, practically melting Kara's mind with pleasure on the spot. That alone was enough to remind Kara that Lena could ask her to do just about anything and she would do it, just because she was so grateful for this kind of pleasure. And if she ever tried to resist a few simple touches was all that it would take for Lena to have her right where she wanted her again.

Lena had been so physically drained by her own orgasms that the original plan was to make Kara cum as quickly as possible, but that plan quickly changed once she was right where she wanted to be, a.k.a. between the legs of Supergirl. It quickly became clear that rushing this would be a disservice to this wonderful woman, and the treat in between her thighs, and even if Lena was exhausted she should find the energy to give that treat the attention it deserved. But she wasn't exhausted any more. No, the taste of Kara Danvers quickly filled her with pure adrenaline and need to get more of that heavenly flavour. And more importantly, maximise Kara's pleasure.

So Lena quickly slowed her role, lingering her tongue against Kara's panties, drawing out that little tease which was only supposed to last a few seconds. Even when she pulled those panties aside Lena forced herself to go slow and steady. Well okay, there may have been some frantic licking as she struggled to slow down, but to her credit she completely avoided Kara's clit, which again was hard as it got an oh so satisfying cry out of the Girl of Steel. God, Lena always loved those cries. They were so satisfying, a wide grin crossing her face the first time she allowed her tongue to travel up to Kara's clit. She even lingered on it a little just to get an extra loud cry.

Of course the mighty Supergirl had been constantly crying out, gasping and even whimpering from Lena's attention. Most importantly she was moaning, and God, did Lena love it when this woman moaned for her. Unfortunately her hearing of it was a little muffled thanks to her head being surrounded by that pretty red skirt. Worse, it was obstructing her vision. Lena loved looking up to see pleasure on her lover's face, and seeing it on Kara's face was way more intense than when it had been some random girl she had managed to pick up. Of course given that the other girl floating off the ground with her boots clearly just below her it was pretty unmistakable who Lena was eating out.

Also on the plus side being under that skirt meant that her entire world really did become Kara's pussy, Lena feeling cut off from everything else as all she could see, taste and especially smell was pure Kara Danvers. Pure Supergirl. Oh God, it was getting harder and harder not to just make this wonderful woman that she so adored cum. But after the incredible orgasms she had been treated too, and the fact that this woman had saved her life in more ways than one, Lena felt that she owed it to her to give her a proper pussy licking wherever she possibly could. That included drawing this out until Kara was literally begging her for more. Which she was sure wouldn't be much longer.

Kara had wanted to beg for more for a while now. Pretty much since Lena stuck her head under her skirt. She just wasn't sure she could find the strength to say the words. Mentally of course, not physically. Not that she was truly embarrassed to say what she needed to get what she wanted, she was just mentally overwhelmed by having Lena Luthor do this to her, especially like this. But that was the best thing about being with Lena now, Kara could truly be herself and use her abilities to enhance the sex between them. Like holding Lena in the air while she fucked her, and yes, floating in the air while Lena's talented little tongue caressed her pussy. Both of which Kara definitely wanted to do again, and often.

Some of Kara's previous boyfriends had known about her abilities, but not many, and they'd never tried using her abilities while having sex. For a moment Kara wondered if that had been an oversight, then she remembered that most of those who found out, or she told, hadn't like the fact that she was stronger than them, while Lena seemed to delight in it. Which of course just made Kara happy, and fall harder for Lena Luthor. It was also the final straw, because she just couldn't take it any more. This pleasure was wonderful, but she needed to cum. She needed to cum so bad. Especially as she knew just how hard Lena could make her cum.

"Lena, ooooooh Gooooddddd Lena. Lena! Make me cum Lena, ohhhhhh Rao, I need to cum!" Kara whimpered in between loud cries of pleasure, "Please? Please make me cum, mmmmm, Lena please-"

"Demand it." Lena suddenly interrupted, barely moving her mouth away from Kara's cunt to do it, confident that even though she was muffled by the skirt Kara would hear perfectly.

Kara did, narrowly avoiding whimpering again as she tried and failed to sound demanding, "Make me cum Lena. Make me cum now!"

"Louder!" Lena pushed, and then after a brief pause added, "Don't overthink it, just be Supergirl and do it."

Taking that advice to heart Kara took a deep breath, called upon her inner Supergirl, and demanded, "Make me cum, Ms Luthor. Make Supergirl cum in your wonderful little mouth, just like you've always wanted. Make, oh God, make me cum, mmmmmm yessssssss, that's it, give me more of that tongue, ohhhhhhh fuck! Fuck me! Oh fuck me, ooooooh, fuck me Lena! Don't make me ask again! Just, ooooooohhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeesssssssss, oh Rao! Oh Lena! Oh fuck! Fuckkkkkkkkkk yessssssssss, fuck me!"

It was very rare for Kara to say bad words, especially the 'F' word, but again Lena Luthor could make her do just about anything, and Kara was really, really desperate to cum so it was particularly easy for Lena to push her into things she wouldn't normally do. She even tried her best to comply, although she wasn't sure how demanding she sounded. Hell, especially after Lena went back to work on her pussy Kara mostly just sounded whiny and needy. And God, she just needed to cum so badly it was embarrassing. But it was definitely worth it as after gradually focusing her attention on Kara's clit Lena suddenly switched gears and shoved her tongue inside her pussy, almost instantly triggering a powerful climax.

As was becoming a wonderful tradition Lena effortlessly made Kara cum over and over again, the blonde's eyes rolling in the back of her head and her toes curling from the force of each overwhelming climax. She also threw her head back in some pretty deafening cries of pleasure, while her arms and legs shot backwards in a weird starfish like shape that she was so scared she was going to hurt the woman she was falling for. Which she may have done anyway, given the way that Kara automatically pushed her pelvis forwards and into Lena's face. Luckily Lena seemed to take it in stride, and even pushed her face deeper into Kara's cunt, making it even harder for the Kryptonian to concentrate on not hurting her human. Or anything else for that matter.

Lena adored making Kara swear, and more importantly just being naughty with her, but what she really loved was the idea of bringing Supergirl out to play. She was under no illusions that they were anything except the same person, and she loved that, but if she could persuade Kara to stick to one of her identities during sex now that would be literally heaven. Because then she could be topped by Supergirl, and top Supergirl. And just as delightfully, she could be topped by Kara Danvers, and top Kara Danvers. But such thoughts could wait for another time. Right now Lena needed to focus on the incredibly important task of making Kara cum, and almost as importantly swallowing as much as her reward as she possibly could.

Just like last night it wasn't easy, but Lena was just about able to swallow everything Kara had to give her. At least at first. Mostly because she could remove her tongue and replace it with her mouth. But soon she wasn't so lucky, and there seem to be more heavenly liquid than before, and at one point Kara pushed herself forward in a way that Lena wasn't expecting, and although she recovered a few seconds later it was a few seconds too long as far as she was concerned. Especially when it caused her some precious Kara cum. Although at least it covered her face, marking Lena has what she'd always wanted to be, Kara's. Oh yes, she was Kara's, the thought making Lena's heart flutter.

Wanting more of that wonderful feeling Lena allowed more of Kara's cum to cover her face, and at one point even rubbed her face directly into that orgasming cunt. Of course it was Kara's pleasure which was the priority here, so she wrapped her lips around the other girl's clit and started passionately sucking and licking it to make sure that Kara was kept on the edge, or kept cumming in Lena's face, and not often enough in her mouth. All of which was honestly a little exhausting, but Lena never wanted it to end. No, she wanted to spend all morning fucking this woman. Or better yet all day. Even forever. Oh, why couldn't this just last forever?

Sadly that just wasn't possible and far sooner then Lena would have wanted Kara started lowering them back down to the bed. For a few wonderful seconds this included Kara sitting on her face, but then that yummy treat was taken away from her, and no matter how hard Lena tried to stop it, which wasn't much given how weak she was in comparison, she just couldn't. Although then she was given a consolation prize, namely Kara's lips against her own, and Supergirl's imposing body on top of hers. They then kissed for a few glorious minutes, before again Kara pulled away from her while Lena tried to stop her.

"No, don't go!" Lena whimpered weakly.

"I've got work." Kara pointed out, then more to the point, "You've got work."

"We can call in sick." Lena offered hopefully.

"You're the CEO of a company, and I'm Supergirl. We don't get days off." Kara pointed out sadly, and then pointed out, "And even if you won't, Snapper would never allow me to do it. He'd see right through me, and God, I don't want him to know anything about my sex life."

"We don't have to have sex." Lena protested, "We can just cuddle."

"I want too..." Kara admitted, before sighing, "But no."

"Come on, please Kara." Lena whined rather petulantly, "See it as an apology for when I inevitably screw this up by being too busy to see you, and you think I don't want too, when it's the only thing I want. It might buy me a few more days before you realise I'm a workaholic, and you could do so much better, and you ultimately leave me."

There was a brief pause, then Kara gently cupped her face and told her, "I have to go, but I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, Luthor."

"Promise?" Lena asked softly.

"I promise. I..." Kara trailed off, catching herself just in time before she kissed Lena's cheek and whispered, "Bye."

Just like that, she was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"No Kara!"

"But-" Kara started.

"I said no." Alex said firmly, quickly grabbing a magazine and curling it up, preparing to do something she hadn't done in years.

"Hey, no fair!" Kara protested, "It isn't even that bad."

"No?" Alex questioned.

There was a brief pause, then as quickly as she could Alex bonked Kara on the nose with the newspaper like a disobedient puppy, Kara then grumbling, "God, you can be so childish."

"Look who's talking." Alex quipped, hitting her sister again.

"You know this doesn't even hurt?" Kara whined, and then when she was hit again she pointed out, "And I can stop this at any time."

"And the fact that you're not just proves I'm right, and you know you're being stupid." Alex pointed out, only for Kara to firmly grab the magazine on her next attempt.

"I'm in love with Lena Luthor." Kara beamed, "What's wrong with telling her that?"

"Kara, you've barely started dating." Alex pointed out pleadingly, "You've only gone on three dates."

"Or like a billion if you count all those friend dates." Kara argued, letting go of the magazine.

"It wasn't that many." Alex grumbled, letting the magazine fall down to the table as she quickly interrupted Kara as her sister opened her mouth again, "I counted."

"You counted?" Kara frowned, before realisation hit and she sighed, "Because she's a Luthor?"

"Yes! Which is the number one reason why you should be taking things slow." Alex argued.

"Oh?" Kara frowned, "And just how long after you started dating did you tell Maggie you loved her?"

The brief silence was telling, as was the way Alex huffed, "That's not relevant."

"Why? Because Maggie isn't a Luthor?" Kara asked.

"YES!" Alex exclaimed, "Maggie is not allegedly the black sheep of a family at war with mine."

"To be fair it isn't the entire Luthor family. Just Lex and Lillian." Kara argued.

"So half? Great." Alex quipped dryly, "So what? Are you waiting for a long lost Luthor to tip the scales?"

"Well, Lena is the long lost Luthor, as she only just found out she's biologically one of them, sooooo..." Kara pointed out cheekily, before sighing and taking Alex's hand, "I love how protective you are of me. Even though I'm the one who's bullet-proof."

"Yeah, but you have a big glass heart, which I don't want to see broken." Alex quickly butted in.

"And I love you for that." Kara pushed on, "But I love her. I just got scared this morning about her freaking out, but deep down I know she'll welcome it. I just needed my big sister to talk through it with me. Because I love Clark, and Sara, but I've missed this."

"I've missed this too." Alex admitted, before sighing, "You really want to tell her, huh?"

"I can't not." Kara beamed, "Talking just made me realise just how badly I need to tell her. God, I want to scream it from the rooftops. Which is something I can literally do."

"Well try to refrain." Alex grumbled, before admitting, "But I get it. I don't like it, but I get it. It's your choice. But it's going to be awhile before I trust her."

"I get that, but I swear, once you get to know her you'll love her as much as I do." Kara beamed, before quickly correcting herself, "Well, almost."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Yeah, don't worry Kara, I'm not going to steal your girlfriend."

"I know. You're happy with yours." Kara grinned, "Speaking of which, Lena had a great idea, which I think might help you trust her."

"What, a double date?" Alex guessed.

"Yeah..." Kara admitted, "But I was thinking we could do better."

"How?" Alex frowned.

"We can make it a triple date." Kara grinned excitedly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"You're so cute when you're nervous." Kara said dreamily after a few minutes of watching her girlfriend fuss over every little thing they had prepared together.

"I'm glad my suffering amuses you." Lena grumbled softly.

"Hey, come here." Kara said softly, gently pulling the other woman into her arms, who pouted adorably, but let her do it. Then Kara smiled softly and reassured, "This is going to be amazing, and my family is going to love you. I can't wait to introduce you to them as my girlfriend. I'm so happy we're doing this."

There was a brief pause and Lena sighed, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Kara asked.

"Make me feel like everything is going to be okay with just a few pretty words and a smile?" Lena questioned/admitted/blushed.

"It's one of my superpowers." Kara grinned, slowly leaning in for a kiss.

"Yeah?" Lena grinned, also leaning in.

"Yeah..." Kara confirmed, gently kissing Lena Luthor for a few heavenly seconds before pulling back, caressing her cheek and softly murmuring, "Lena, I..."

Just then there was a knock at the door, and the Super and the Luthor quickly broke apart and scrambled to the door, where they were greeted by the stern face of Alex who grumbled, "Hi."

And a grinning Maggie, "Hi."

"Hi." Lena greeted nervously.

Avoiding the urge to further echo that word Kara insisted, "Well, don't just stand there, come in, come in."

Maggie and Alex walked into Kara's apartment, closing the door behind them. There was then a long, awkward silence, which Maggie tried to break before being interrupted, "So, erm-"

"This is my girlfriend!" Kara blurted out, grabbing Lena's hand. Then she blushed, "But you already knew that."

"Yeah, we did." Maggie grinned, nudging her grumpy girlfriend, "Relax Baby Danvers. And Danvers."

Kara laughed nervously at that response, and the look on Alex's face, and then offered, "Can I get anyone a drink?"

"God yes." Alex quickly took her up on that offer.

"Maggie?" Kara asked.

"Always." Maggie grinned.

"Okay, be right back." Kara promised her guests, but mostly her girlfriend.

Lena let out a soft and kind of pathetic sound as she was left alone, before forcing a smile and telling the other brunettes, "It's great to see you both again."

"Yeah..." Maggie said hesitantly as recollection suddenly hit, "Hey, sorry about the whole arresting you thing. It wasn't personal, I was just doing my job."

"No, I get it." Lena reassured.

"So no hard feelings?" Maggie smiled.

"Of course not." Lena said, before adding sadly, "It wasn't the first time I've been arrested, and it probably won't be the last."

"Well, it is a way to meet a hot cop." Alex smiled at her girlfriend, before frowning at Lena, "But you can't have this one. She's mine. And you have, my sister... oh God."

"Just breathe honey." Maggie said soothingly.

Disheartened by this reaction Lena did her best to reassure her lover's sister, "I know I'm not anyone's first choice for dating someone they love, and I know what this must look like-"

"What does it look like?" Alex interrupted.

There was a brief uncomfortable pause and then Lena offered, "Like a Luthor is trying to seduce a Super for nefarious means. But I'd never do that to Kara. I love her."

There was another pause and then from her place frozen right behind her girlfriend Kara mumbled, "You do?"

"Of course." Lena said it is if the alternative was absurd, then she turned to look at Kara, blushed, and then admitted, "Our friendship was the most important thing in my life. Kara, you were... and thankfully still are, my bright and shiny raft in an ocean of darkness. I wouldn't have risked losing that if it hadn't physically hurt to pretend not to be completely in love with you."

There was a long pause and then Kara put down the wineglasses she had been holding on the nearest surface and then fell into Lena's arms. Those arms, and more importantly Lena's lips, welcomed her in a tight embrace and the two women passionately kissed for a few long seconds. For those seconds the whole world fell away and Kara became lost in perhaps the strongest feeling of love she had ever known. Then she remembered they had an audience, which included her sister. More importantly, there was something she needed to say. So she avoided the temptation to add tongue, and instead pulled back and stroked Lena's face.

"You're not going to lose me." Kara promised softly.

Lena smiled softly, "Promise?"

"I promise." Kara quickly obliged, "I, I love you."

With a sad smile Lena told her, "You don't have to say it back just because I said it."

"No, I mean it." Kara insisted, "I love you. I'm in love with you. I, I don't know when it happened. If it was on one of the billion friendship dates we had, or right from the start, but I started falling for you. I thought it was just intense friendship, but now I just feel stupid for thinking that, because the way I feel about you was so obvious in retrospect. I just wish I'd figured it out sooner, that way you wouldn't have to have asked Supergirl out. But I'm so grateful that you did, because now we're here. We're together. And I get to introduce you as my girlfriend. Lena, you're my girlfriend! I have a girlfriend! And I'm so happy. You make me happy..."

"Oh Kara." Lena softly gasped after a few long seconds of silence, and then falling into another passionate kiss for a few long seconds before they were interrupted.

"God dammit!" Alex swore, causing Kara and Lena to break apart and look at her, before she addressed the Luthor, "Now I can't hate you."

"Oh?" Lena raised an eyebrow, moving out of Kara's personal space.

"All I want is for my sister to be happy." Alex sighed, feeling awkward as she added, "And you make her happy. In fact she seemed happy when you first became part of her life, and now? I have never seen her this happy. So... thank you for that. And as long as you keep her happy we'll be all good."

"Alex! You promised no shovel talk!" Kara whined.

"It's okay, I deserve it." Lena reassured.

"No you don't!" Kara protested.

"Kara, hurting you is the worst thing I can possibly imagine." Lena admitted softly, "It would be literally losing the sunshine in my life."

"You're not going to lose me." Kara said firmly, although she was cut off before she could continue.

"We get it." Alex grumbled.

"God you guys are sappy." Maggie chimed in with a smile, seeming more amused than annoyed, unlike her girlfriend.

"It's sweet, but kind of sickening." Alex added.

"Erm, excuse me, are we forgetting just how bad you two were in the beginning?" Kara pointed out.

"We were never that bad." Alex protested, before turning to her girlfriend, "Tell me we were never that bad."

"Please!" Kara scoffed, throwing an arm around Lena so they were side by side and beaming, "You're just mad because you're not the cool new lesbian couple in town."

Lena couldn't resist smiling happily, and then, emboldened by Kara, smirk teasingly at the other couple, "And now you're the second best lesbian couple in town."

"Oh, burn!" Kara giggled, turning to her girlfriend and holding her free hand up for a high five, causing Lena to roll her eyes slightly but ultimately oblige.

Of course Alex was rolling her eyes twice as hard, "Please! You two dorks?"

"Yeah..." Maggie chimed in, throwing an arm around Alex, "Super Baby Gay, and Ms How To Manipulate A Super Gullible Girl Into Your Bed In Ten Easy Steps? Please, you've got nothing on us."

"We're adorable." Alex added.

"What couple could compare to us?" Maggie scoffed.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Straight couples don't count!" Maggie protested, realising that was probably Lois and Clark.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Kara laughed, untangled herself from Lena and strolled towards the door. Lois and Clark had a truly epic romance which had lasted a decade now, in one form or another, although to many it felt like several lifetimes. Mostly because of Clark's second job as Superman, but also because their romance had always been a will they, won't they kind of a situation, and at times things were very tense. Despite that Kara had always been jealous of what they had, which was still true even though she felt she finally found someone to love as much as they loved each other. Then again it seemed like there was trouble in Paradise from the look on their faces when she opened the door, immediately causing Kara to frown.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked softly in concern.

"It's Mon-El." Clark sighed, "You've got to take him back."

There was a deafening silence and then Kara exclaimed in disbelief, "What?"

"I don't mean as a boyfriend." Clark clarified, realising how that sounded, "I just mean like physically take him back. Please?"

"Erm... come in." Kara beckoned in confusion, and then when the other couple were safely inside and the door was closed she turned to Lois and asked, "What is he talking about?"

"Mon-El..." Lois sighed, "He's been crashing on our couch, eating all our food, and basically just getting in the way ever since you broke up with him."

"In his defence..." Clark reluctantly pointed out, "My planet's death also killed his, so he is right, I do owe him."

"That wasn't your fault." Lois pointed out softly but quickly, "And neither was Kara breaking up with him."

"Which is all he talks about." Clark grumbled, turning to his cousin, "That and being a hero so he can win you back. Or overshadow you. It depends how drunk he is. Which of course means he causes more problems than he actually solves. And Kara... HE keeps calling ME his sidekick!"

"Wow, I've never seen you like this." Kara said softly.

"I thought you said he didn't have an ego." Maggie whispered to Alex, only hesitating for a second as she knew the Kryptonians would hear, but it was unlikely she would have anything to fear from Superman.

Proving Maggie right Clark turned to her and smiled sheepishly, "It's not that. I don't mind giving credit where credit is due. Kara is as strong as I am, maybe stronger, and she has earned the right to call me her sidekick, if she really wanted too. But Mon-El..."

"Hasn't earned squad, and went down after just one punch." Lois chimed in, then further explaining, "Clark lost his temper before we left, and believe me, it takes a lot to do that. Although in retrospect it was kind of funny."

"It wasn't funny." Clark protested, turning to Kara again, "I failed him. But he was making progress with you, which was why I was hoping you could take him back as a partner. Or-"

"A sidekick?" Lena quipped.

"Yeah. That." Clark said.

Kara smiled, placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder and promised, "I'll talk to him."

"Thank you." Clark smiled, before turning his attention to his cousin's new significant other, "It's good to see you again Ms Luthor."

"Please, call me Lena." Lena insisted, for multiple reasons.

"Kara has told me a lot about you." Clark grinned, "I believe it can be called gushing. Erm, is that right?"

Lois found it endearing the way he nervously looked at her like he said something wrong, and to reassure him she smiled and truthfully admitted, "I think so... Kara?"

"Yes, that's accurate." Kara admitted with a blush, quickly telling them, "And guys, Alex already gave Lena enough of a shovel talk. Don't embarrass me further. I can take care of myself, you know?"

"I know." Clark smiled at Kara before telling Lena, "And believe me, you should be way more afraid of Alex than me."

"I believe you." Lena quipped, glancing at her lover's sibling.

Following the glance Clark decided it was time to turn his attention to Alex and, "Maggie, I presume? Alex has told me, well, next to nothing about you."

Maggie smiled, "What do you want to know?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

By some miracle they made it through the entire dinner without an emergency calling Kara and/or Clark away, and while it was a bit awkward some of the time for the most part Kara thought it went really well. Even the food turned out alright, which had to be another miracle given that Kara and especially Lena weren't exactly well practised at cooking for a large number of people. Sure, they created quite the mess, but superspeed would mean that would be easy enough to clean up. Later. At the time Kara was way too preoccupied with entertaining guests, even though Clark made his apologies and left before anyone else as he felt one of them should be out there patrolling.

Lois followed him out, but Alex and Maggie didn't leave until a few hours after that, and by the time they left Kara was emotionally exhausted. Meanwhile Lena was just straight up exhausted, suggesting this would be the first night since they officially got together that they wouldn't have sex. In a bizarre way Kara liked that, as it confirmed what they had was about more than sex, and this was an important milestone in their relationship. Of course at the same time her girlfriend was incredibly sexy, even when she was tired. And worried. Why was Lena worried? Kara thought, suddenly feeling kind of nervous, but she tried not to freak out.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Kara asked cautiously.

"Why wouldn't it be? I thought that went great." Lena smiled softly, then second guessing herself, "Was that not great? Oh God, did I black out from happiness and say something stupid?"

"No, no, it was great. You just seem, distracted." Kara pointed out hesitantly.

"Oh, it's nothing." Lena dismissed.

"Lena, what did we promise each other?" Kara scolded gently, before in her best professional and stern voice added, "To always be honest with each other no matter what."

"It's really not fair to use my own words against me." Lena whined petulantly.

"You were right." Kara said, "We got together under unusual circumstances, and spent the first week of our romantic relationship, and all of our friendship, lying to each other. So the only way a real relationship is going to work between us is with 100% honesty. And I know you. I know your tricks. Don't think I don't. So don't tell me this can wait until tomorrow. Just tell me. Please?"

There was a long pause and then Lena laughed softly, "You're going to think it's silly. Or..."

"I'll be the judge of that." Kara said softly after Lena had trailed off, gently pushing, "Come on Lena, please?"

Another long pause and then Lena sighed she confessed, "When this whole thing began I was hoping Supergirl and Kara Danvers were the same person. I'd seen physical evidence that it was true, but you made me doubt it enough that I was actually relieved to be proven right. And I'm so, so happy the way things turned out. But... I miss Kara Danvers."

That last part came with a laugh which Kara was too confused to enjoy, "But... I'm right here?"

"Yes, and no." Lena said, quickly clarifying, "You're not Supergirl or Kara Danvers, you're a mix of the two. Which makes you beyond perfect, but I miss my sweet, nerdy little reporter friend."

"Ohhhhh." Kara nodded in understanding, before smiling, "So, did you want to do a little role-play where you can tell me all about this new girl you're seeing, and I can play the role of the surprised but totally supportive best friend?"

"Not exactly." Lena grinned, "But it's funny you should mention role-play..."

"Oh!" Kara blushed furiously as she realised what Lena actually wanted, "You want to use my secret identity for kinky sex?"

"Well, yes." Lena confessed.

"But, I was your friend." Kara blurted out, immediately hearing how stupid it sounded.

"And I wanted to fuck the hell out of you." Lena bluntly replied with another grin, before quickly clarifying, "Of course we don't have too if you think it's crossing a line, but... we already used Supergirl for role-play fun, so why not your other mask?"

"I, I... I..." Kara stammered.

"Hey, hey ,hey!" Lena cooed, taking Kara's hand, "We don't have to do it tonight. Or at all, if you want. But particularly not tonight, because I'm so tired, and I want to do this right, so we can really make it worth your while. And you know I will, if you're up for it."

There was another long pause, and then Kara took a calming breath and asked, "What did you have in mind?"

Lena grinned wickedly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Two days later...

Pressing a button on her desk Lena spoke into it, "Kara, can you come here for a second?"

About a second later the most adorable creature came through Lena's door and stammered, "What, what is it Ms Luthor?"

"Kara..." Lena beamed a genuinely happy smile, momentarily forgetting herself before adding in a more stern voice, "Come in and close the door. There is a private matter I wish to discuss with you. "

Quickly Kara did as she was told and then walked up to Lena's desk, her eyes downcast as she slowly asked, "Am I in trouble? Cause I really need this job, and I would do anything to keep it."

For a second Kara looked up and the two lovers exchanged a little smile, before Lena let them know they weren't skipping to the inevitable conclusion to this game, "Of course not. Well, not really. I just want to have a little one-on-one chat, woman to woman, with my best friend. So please, take a seat, and we'll get started."

"Cool." Kara parked her cute little butt down and then grinned mischievously, "What's up my platonic best friend who I've totally never had sex with."

Lena raised an eyebrow and considered scolding Kara, but her friend gave an apologetic look and she decided just to ignore that comment and continue like nothing happened, "Well, for starters, when we're off the clock you are more than welcome to call me Lena, or whatever else, but this is our place of work, and I wouldn't want my other employees to get the wrong idea and think I'm giving you special treatment. Besides, I can't imagine Cat Grant allowing you to be so informal with her. So from now on, whenever you're at work, I must insist you call me Ms Luthor."

"Even when it's just us?" Kara asked, more or less pulling off an innocent tone and stopping herself from smiling.

"Especially when it's just us." Lena nodded, quickly explaining, "That way you won't get out of the habit."

"Okay... Ms Luthor." Kara smiled.

"Good, now that's out of the way, I'd like to talk to you about your behaviour." Lena said hesitantly.

"Oh God, I knew I did something wrong." Kara said sadly and worriedly, finally getting into character.

"No Kara. No... it's just that..." Lena briefly trailed off as if she wasn't sure to say, "I know you've been going through a tough time lately. Breaking up with your boyfriend. Taking a second time-consuming job filled with a lot of, annoyances. And losing your last job because of a lack of... let's say, punctuality? But I'm wondering if all of that, combined with the shock of your sister suddenly coming out of the closet, has caused you to become a little, curious?"

"Why do you say that Ms Luthor?" Kara asked, not having to fake a blush.

"Well, I've just been noticing you staring at me a lot, and..." Lena started.

"I'm sorry Ms Luthor. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Kara quickly interrupted.

"Oh, it's quite alright Kara..." Lena grinned, "In fact I-"

"I just can't help it. You're so smart, and pretty, and amazing, and I just... I..." Kara stammered.

"Kara, stop interrupting." Lena scolded firmly.

"Yes Ms Luthor." Kara said apologetically.

"It's okay... I just..." Lena bit her lip, and then asked, "I was just wondering of the reason that you dress so sexy was for my benefit? That maybe if you stood in front of the mirror each morning and wondered, would Lena like me in this? And you constantly seem to be reaching for something or bending over when I'm around, and I was wondering whether that's because you wanted to show off your cute little ass to me? And Kara, I was wondering, were you hoping I would do something about this?"

There was a long silence and then Kara admitted huskily, "Yes."

"To which part?" Lena pushed.

"All of it." Kara said softly.

"What did you want me to do about it?" Lena smirked.

"Anything you want." Kara gulped softly, further admitting, "I'm yours."

"As I thought." Lena nodded sadly, "I'm sorry Kara, but I can't let this blatant sexual harassment slide."

"What?" Kara frowned in genuine confusion.

"Kara, you just admitted to deliberately trying to distract me so I can't concentrate on work." Lena pointed out, trying not to smile at this absurdity, "You'd have to be a saint to be able to resist you're world's sexiest librarian routine up close, and Kara, I'm no saint. I'm a Luthor, which pretty much makes me the opposite. God Kara, it's a miracle I could ever resist. And you're blatantly tempting me, eager for whatever repercussions come your way. Add to that you're far too sexy attire, and the fact you keep disappearing with lame excuses, and I'm afraid I have no choice but to punish you."

For a moment Kara was too taken aback by the response, then she forced herself back into character as best she could, "I understand, but please Ms Luthor, don't fire me. I need this job."

"Relax Kara. I would never fire a friend." Lena reassured, "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a spanking."

Kara nodded, again trying not to smile, "Well, if you think it's for the best."

"I'm glad you agree." Lena grinned, pushing her chair out of the way as she stood up, "Now, come here so I can give you the punishment you so richly deserve."

"Yes Ms Luthor." Kara nodded solemnly, getting out of her chair and walking around the desk until she was face to face with her girlfriend, at which point she tried to bend over, only to learn that was the incorrect response.

"Did I tell you to bend over?" Lena asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No Ms Luthor." Kara apologised, quickly realising her mistake and straightening up.

"See, this is the problem with you Kara. You're so headstrong, like you're as strong as steel, but you just don't listen to instructions properly, and it gets you in trouble." Lena huskily whispered against Kara's ear as she closed the space between them, and then grabbed onto that cute little ponytail, "Like now, for example. If I wanted you to bend over I would have told you too. No, I didn't want you to bend over. I wanted to bend you over my desk personally, just like this. Mmmmm yesssssss, just like I've been dreaming of doing ever since the first day you stepped into my office and accused me of a crime."

Lena slowly but firmly yanked on that ponytail while pressing her other hand firmly to Kara's back as she spoke, 'forcing' the other girl to bend over. Of course no one could have forced the mighty Supergirl to do that, not without something weakening her, but little Kara Danvers acted the part and allowed Lena Luthor to manhandle her. Or womanhandle her, as the case may be. Whatever, the point was Lena Luthor was bending the mighty Supergirl over her desk, making Lena feel more powerful than she ever had before. Or at least as powerful as when she made this goddess quiver, cry out and cum just by using her tongue and/or fingers.

It certainly made for a breath-taking sight, as did just having her perfect girlfriend remaining in place when Lena let go of her hair and allowed her hands to slowly slide downwards, pausing on Kara's hips before completing their journey. Because wow. Just, wow. Lena needed to take a few seconds just to admire Kara's perfect little ass being hugged tightly by her little red skirt, emphasising just how spank-able Kara Danvers truly was. And God, how did Kara get away with wearing red skirts and still no one guessing who she was? Whatever, Lena wasn't going to worry about that. Not when she had much more fun things to do, like sliding her hands over that perfect little bottom.

For a few long minutes that's all Lena did. Well, that and deciding that next time she'd had to make Kara where some of those cute little pants which looked like they were painted on, because that would look equally as tantalising, but she was glad that for the first time she had told Kara to wear the skirt as at least an unconscious reminder of Kara's alter ego. And this would be the first of many times, Lena promised herself that. Because it had to be. The idea of spanking Kara was just too good to be a one-off, and Lena was sure that would be the case for both of them as she raised both her hands and bought them down as hard as she could on Kara's cheeks, officially starting the spanking.

She then second-guess that thought, and felt a little guilty, at the sharp cry that Kara let out. Although to be fair it sounded mostly of surprise, and it was wasn't like Lena could actually hurt Kara, not without some help, so she probably shouldn't worry so much. But she couldn't help it, she so wanted this to go well, both so they could do this multiple times, and because Lena wanted to make this an enjoyable experience for Kara and was confident that she could succeed. With that in mind she spent plenty of time caressing her lover's bottom before the next strike, and made sure to keep it light for that and the following spanks.

Kara blushed and whimpered when the time finally came for her to bend over for a spanking, and she continued doing that as Lena 'disciplined' her. Not because it hurt, as Lena could have been giving her everything she had and Kara would barely feel it, not without the special red light or at least some kryptonite. No, Kara was whimpering and blushing because she enjoyed this way more than she thought she would. Which was incredibly embarrassing, but it was also weirdly thrilling. Mostly because she was being dominated so completely by someone she loved and trusted, but also by a Luthor, something Kara couldn't forget in this intense moment.

All her power and strength didn't matter at this moment, because she was playing the role of weak and feeble little human Kara Danvers. Or at least the version of herself which had been hiding the fact that she was Supergirl from this woman. Either way she was helpless against the physical and particularly the mental strength of Lena Luthor. And yet, in reality Kara knew all she had to do was call out her safe word and Lena would stop, so in a really weird way she had all the power here. And maybe, maybe she wanted more of this. Maybe she could ask for it. But could she really do that, and inevitably admit just how much she was loving this? Yes, yes she could.

"More." Kara croaked, softly gulping before crying out a little louder, "Give me more! Please Ms Luthor, harder. Oh God, spank me hard."

Taken aback Lena froze on the spot and softly asked, "Are, are you sure?"

"Yes." Kara admitted, briefly biting her lip before asking, "Do, do you have any kryptonite on you?"

"No." Lena admitted huskily, and then smiled, "But why should that matter, Ms Danvers?"

"It, it shouldn't." Kara stammered, partly to get back into character and partly because she was embarrassed with her own blatant desire, "I was just... I..."

"I mean, if you want more, I'm happy to oblige." Lena grinned, "But first, if we're going to do this properly, I must insist I give you a bare bottom spanking."

"Oh yes, please spank my bare butt Ms Luthor!" Kara eagerly agreed, "Punish me for being a bad girl."

This caused Ms Luthor to let out the most adorable little chuckle while pushing her skirt up and her panties down around her ankles. Lena then admired the sight for a few long seconds before restarting the spanking, even managing to put a little more speed and force into it, which okay, didn't actually make a difference to Kara physically, but mentally really worked for her. She was less thrilled with Lena phasing out time in between each blow, but mostly because Lena had been using that time to grope her ass in a way which Kara would have never allowed anyone else to do, which again was weirdly thrilling. Although the harder spanking more or less made up for it.

What really made up for it was being able to see such joy on Lena's face as she really started to give her everything she had. Because that's what Kara wanted to do most in this world, please Lena Luthor, and it was so thrilling to do it in such a twisted way. In a way which was actually causing her to become wet, something Kara couldn't have predicted when Lena had first bought up the idea of the gentle spanking. Although it was a welcome surprise, and solidified the fact that Kara would be happy to do this for Lena again whenever she wanted. And maybe even Kara would request it herself. But as surprisingly enjoyable as it was it was really just foreplay, and that combined with the little role-play fun soon had Kara aching for Lena to fuck her. Or break her promise of not turning the tables on her sexy girlfriend and fucking her.

Lena was very aware of what Kara wanted given the sounds of her cries, and the fact that she could just about see the glistening wetness between her girlfriend's legs. But, even though she was now fairly certain this wasn't going to be the only time she would have the mighty Supergirl in this position it was the first time and Lena wanted to take full advantage of that. Especially as when she had pulled Kara's skirt up and panties down she could see that cute little bottom of hers slowly turning pink. Not quite as pink as she would have liked, and even towards the end she could only get it a very light red, but it was still beautiful and worth spanking her a little longer.

Then when her hand really started to hurt, and she could sense that Kara was about to beg to be fucked, Lena abruptly stopped. For a few long seconds Lena just admired her handiwork, then she placed her hand back on that bottom and then gently caressed it for a few long seconds, making Kara whimper pathetically. But then she had her crying out with joy as she slowly slid a hand in between her legs, and God! Lena had known that Kara had been enjoying this, and even that she saw more than a hint of wetness, but it was even better than she hoped, a wide grin of satisfaction crossing Lena's face as she teased Kara's entrance and clit relentlessly for the next few seconds before getting what she wanted, namely that begging she had prevented before.

"Lena, please..." Kara whimpered.

"Please what?" Lena pushed, quickly adding with a grin at the irony, "And remember, professionalism in the workplace."

Briefly Kara was confused, then she smiled at the irony of being inappropriate when the other woman was gently caressing her pussy, before pleading, "Please Ms Luthor, fuck me."

"I don't know..." Lena teased thoughtfully, "This IS meant to be a punishment. How will you learn your lesson if I just make you cum? Surely I need to make you pull up your panties and kick you out?"

"No please, mmmmm, I'll do anything! Just please, fuck me!" Kara whimpered.

"Anything?" Lena raised an eyebrow, and then after Kara just nodded she added, "Well, I suppose I could turn you into my personal little office slut. Which comes with privileges like eating my pussy, and being fucked hard and often, but I'll have to discipline you even more, maybe including things other than spanking. Like licking my ass. Would you do that Kara? Would you lick my ass hole? Literally become an ass kisser?"

"Yes! Please let me be your personal little office slut!" Kara whimpered, "I'll do whatever you want, eat your pussy and ass, mmmmm, and whatever else, ohhhhhh, just please, fuck me! Fuck me! Oh God! Hey, what are you doing?"

"Sorry Kara, but if you're going to be my personal little office slut, we need to break you improperly." Lena announced as she opened up the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out a sex toy.

Which made Kara's eyes go wide. They had discussed using a dildo, but Kara had been expecting a 'normal' one, not one with straps attached to it, and even if she hadn't heard of a strap-on before, thank you Maggie, Kara thought with a grumble, she would have probably figured out what it was for. Of course the moment that Lena's wicked smile disappeared as a result of Kara's hesitance the blonde gave her a little nod to let her know it was okay, causing the brunette to smile beautifully again, and more importantly remove her pants so she could strap on the dildo. Which Kara had thought would look silly, but it didn't. Well, maybe a little, but Kara was still wound up from everything that came before, so she certainly wasn't laughing as Lena secured the toy cock around her waist.

Instead Kara was wetting her lips just in case Lena asked for a blow job, which was almost as appealing as being fucked to climax. Luckily before Kara could make a fool of herself Lena close the distance between them and went back to work on her needy pussy. Sadly it wasn't with her newly acquired cock, but after a minute or so of no contact whatsoever Kara welcomed the teasing touch. Then it went away again, and came back, this process repeating a couple of times, much to Kara's embarrassment. Although she would get even more embarrassed when she saw what Lena was actually doing. Lena who, of course, was only too happy to explain herself, what was unnecessary and a little embarrassing, but like the spanking weirdly enjoyable.

"Since you're obviously eager to get started, and not in need of a lot of lube, I'm using your slut juices to lubricate my cock." Lena explained cheerfully, then a few seconds later ordered, "Now relax and give me that pretty little pussy of yours."

"Yes Ms Luthor." Kara grinned, before letting out a loud moan as Lena's hand returned to her twat, "Oh God yes, mmmmm, fuck me, fuck my pussy. Please Lena, ah!"

Kara cried out loudly as Ms Luthor smacked her naughty ass for her cheekiness, which honestly she had been expecting and even goading Lena into. However she was then expecting to be rewarded with that cock, when instead Lena pushed a finger inside her. Maybe it was supposed to be further punishment for her cheekiness, but if that was the case it was a lousy punishment, because it felt so amazing. Plus it was arguably better, because this was literally part of Lena being pushed inside her, and Kara loved having Lena Luthor inside her. Although she had to admit, the idea of Lena using that strap-on to fuck her had quickly become very appealing, so it would be a shame not to at least try it.

"More! Please Ms Luthor, give me more." Kara moaned happily, "Mmmmm, it feels so good, but I want more. I need more. Please give me more fingers, ohhhhh, or your cock. Just please, give me more."

"That's what I like to hear. Mmmmm, a slutty little secretary bent over my desk and begging to be fucked!" Lena growled lustfully as she pushed another finger into Kara's cunt, "Yessssss, you love that, don't you Kara? You love having your boss's fingers inside you? Your female boss? Ohhhhhh yes, you love it. You love getting fucked by a girl. Ooooooh Kara, you're such a good girl. Mmmmm, such a good little lesbian slut. Mmmmm yes you are, yes you are, ooooooohhhhhhhhh Kara, I bet I could make you cum just like this. Yesssssss, I could make you cum just by using my fingers to fuck you. I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? Well... to bad, you're getting my cock instead!"

During that last sentence Lena suddenly pulled her fingers out of Kara and delivered several hard spanks. If Kara had been human it would probably have hurt a lot, as her ass would have still been very sore, and Kara found she actually wished that was the case. The thought made her blush a little, but she was too busy playing the part of completely human Kara Danvers and crying out. Although those cries weren't exactly fake, as Lena totally dominating her like this was totally getting her off, perhaps more than anything ever before. Maybe even totally topping Lena. Then Kara let out a loud and long moan as Lena stopped that little spanking as abruptly as it started, grabbed hold of her cock and quickly pushed it into Kara's pussy.

Thanks to all the build-up Kara's pussy was extremely eager to receive that strap-on, which slid into her like a hot knife through butter. In what felt like seconds Lena's thighs were pressed against Kara's butt, announcing every single inch of the dildo was buried inside her. Then... Lena reached down, grabbed her ponytail and gently but forcefully pulled her head upwards and back until she was almost standing up straight. Lena then leaned forward, pressing her tits into Kara's back as she began to cover her neck and shoulders in kisses, and caress the kryptonian's body, and just do everything except fuck her. God, it was maddening.

"Lena, please!" Kara whined.

"Ms Luthor!" Lena reminded her, digging her teeth gently into her neck.

"Oh Rao! Ms Luthor, fuck me!" Kara corrected herself, adding with a whimper, "Please fuck me. I need you to fuck me. Please? Oh please, make me your little office slut and fuck me with your big cock."

For a few long seconds Lena just looked thoughtful, and then whispered in her ear, "You do it. Mmmmm yessssss, bounce your cute little ass back at me. Show me just how badly you want it. Oh, and Kara, if I see even a hint of super speed, I swear I'll kick you out of my office and we'll never do this again. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ms Luthor." Kara literally wept before doing as she was told.

Deep down Kara knew how badly Lena wanted this and it was highly unlikely that if she screwed up they'd stop, and it was even more unlikely they wouldn't do this again. However in that moment even the slightest possibility was unbearable. Kara needed this. She needed Lena. Only Lena. She needed her in every way she could have her, but right now, she really needed her cock. She needed her cock fucking her needy pussy. So she slowly started pushing herself back and forth, which was maddening because Lena was holding her firmly in place with very little space in between her body in the desk, meaning only a few inches were being pumped in and out of Kara's pussy, when she wanted so much more. But at least for now it would have to do.

Lena went right back to kissing Kara's shoulders and neck as soon as the alien started impaling herself on her cock, eventually moving as far down her back as she could and up to Kara's cheeks. She also started licking, sucking and biting at that flawless flesh, dearly wishing she could leave a mark which would last, either where no one could see or better yet somewhere they could and Kara couldn't cover it up. Just something to show that this perfect being was hers. For this primal reason she even bit down harder than she would ever do with the human, somewhat breaking their role-play, but it only made Kara cry out more loudly with pleasure, so Lena kept doing it.

She also started to slide her hands all over that perfect body, of course paying extra attention to Kara's perky little boobs and the rockhard nipples attached to them. Occasionally she would reach down to caress Kara's ass, but as she was feeling her girlfriend's butt against her thighs as the other girl constantly pushed back against her Lena concentrated more on Kara's front. Which eventually included reaching down to rub Kara's clit, which felt deliciously cruel given how slow and short she was forcing the current thrusts to be. It certainly made Kara let out a cry which made Lena's heartbreak, yet at the same time it also made her want to cum, once again proving Lena really was a Luthor.

For a moment Lena was distracted from the perfection that was Kara Danvers with pure self-hatred. Which was actually a fairly normal occurrence, as Lena was very aware that she didn't deserve someone so perfect as Kara, or Supergirl, and she certainly didn't deserve to have them both in this one package of perfection. But as always, she got past it by promising herself she would do everything in her power to make Kara happy. Beginning to thrust her hips back and forth would have been the best way to do that right now, but Lena knew when she started she wouldn't be able to stop, so instead she drew things out even further by beginning to whisper loving words into Kara's ear.

"You're so beautiful." Lena whispered softly, not holding back from showing her girlfriend everything she felt for her, "I can't believe you're real. Or that you would give me a second of your time. God Kara, you're perfect. Your body, mind and soul, they're all perfect to me. Ohhhhhh, and the things that you can do... oh Kara, you're a goddess. I know you don't believe that, but I do. So many people look up to you, mmmmm, see you as a goddess, oooooooh, and tonight, their goddess is going to cum on my cock. My perfect little goddess is going to cum all over my cock. But not before I give her permission. Yessssss, you're going to have to wait for Ms Luthor's permission to cum like a lowly office slut on her boss's cock. Oh Kara! Ride me Kara! Oh God!"

Some of those words went against their little role-play, but Lena didn't care. The whole point of this game was to bring them both pleasure, so she didn't mind breaking character at least momentarily in the name of achieving her ultimate goal, making Kara Danvers feel good. Well, and herself feel good, if she was being honest. Although Kara was thankfully making it very clear she was enjoying every bit of this, including those words, a lot of which were just for Lena's benefit. Which again, she hated herself a little for being selfish, but she just couldn't help herself, and as long as the end result would be Kara cumming nice and hard Lena doubted that the mighty Supergirl would complain.

Kara actually wanted to complain. Not about the words, because she loved it when Lena whispered naughty things into her ear like this, especially when they were having sex, but those words combined with the little touches Lena was giving her, and of course the dildo gently thrusting inside her pussy, made Kara want to cum so bad it was infuriating. At the same time she didn't want to cum without Lena actually getting to fuck her with that strap-on, especially since she suspected Lena wanted it almost as badly as she did. So Kara did her best to just stay silent and keep letting Lena have her way with her, even as it became almost painfully hard to do so.

Of course there was no guarantee that the sneaky Luthor would actually make her cum if she started begging for it. Now there was a scary thought. Maybe Lena would be extra cruel and punish her if she tried. Claim that she should have asked permission to beg first, or something. Spank her, or maybe even stop entirely. And Kara had to admit, this all felt so wonderful. Lena's hands against her body, the words being whispered into her ear, and especially the dildo which in this moment felt like part of Lena, meaning Lena was penetrating her deeper than ever before, was so heavenly that part of Kara never wanted it to stop. But... she just needed to cum so bad.

"Please..." Kara finally wept.

"What is it Ms Danvers?" Lena teased, while subtly reminding Kara to be 'professional'.

"Please Ms Luthor, fuck me! Fuck me hard." Kara whimpered softly, "Fuck me hard and make me cum. Fuck my pussy-"

"Cunt!" Lena growled, "Say it like a big girl Kara."

"My, my cunt." Kara stammered, before becoming desperate, and delirious, "Fuck my cunt and make me cum. Oh please Ms Luthor, make me cum. Or let me do it! I don't care, I just want to cum so bad. Oh Rao, please Ms Luthor, let me cum on your cock. Ohhhhhhh please, please, please Ms Luthor, fuck me hard and make me cum on your big cock. Fuck me and make me your personal little office slut! Ah God, please Ms Luthor, just fuck me! Fuck me and make me cum! Ooooooh Gooooodddddd, I wanna cum for you. Mmmmm, cum for a Luthor, OH GOD! Ooooooohhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssssss, fuck me, fuck me Ms Luthor, fuck me, oh Lena, oh fuck!"

It took longer than Kara had been hoping for but finally Lena started to pump her hips back and forth, causing the dildo to slide in and out of Kara's pussy. Of course she did this slowly at first, but at least it was a start, and a promise of more to come. Eagerly Kara match those thrusts with some of her own, causing the dick to feel like it was going deeper into her with every thrust, Lena rewarding her by losing her grip somewhat and stepping back, allowing those thrusts to be longer and deeper. Then the pace increased, and just as it was getting really good Lena suddenly pushed Kara down until her face was almost pressed against the desk, then pulled back on her ponytail and smacked her ass.

"You wanna cum? Cum!" Lena ordered, "Cum for me Kara! Cum for Ms Luthor like a good little office slut!"

Happy to obey that order more than any other Lena had given her during this little role-play Kara came, and came hard. Surprisingly it wasn't the instant she had been given permission, but it was shortly afterwards, and as always with Lena Luthor it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another. The only downside was that Kara couldn't let go completely, not without something suppressing her powers, so throughout the next few heavenly minutes, or however long it was, Kara had to concentrate on not hurting her girlfriend. But she used every ounce of strength she dared so she could ensure that she would cum as hard and as frequently as possible.

Lena tried her best to match Kara's thrusts, but it was hopeless. Supergirl had abandoned the pretence of being human and was now a blur as she slammed herself back and forth, eventually knocking Lena back into her chair, which was thankfully right behind her. Out of what must have been pure instinct Kara followed that cock, not allowing it to slip out of her even for a second, meaning that she ended up sitting on Lena's lap. Although she was only sitting there for less than a second before she started jack-hammering herself up and down, now in the reverse cowgirl position, her cum still covering the cock inside her cunt as the mighty Supergirl screamed so loudly it probably echoed to the empty building.

The only way they could do this and not be disturbed was to do this at night, but Lena was now regretting that decision. She just couldn't stop focusing on the delicious thought of one of her employees checking up on her and seeing sweet innocent looking Kara Danvers exposing the fact that she had super-speed by riding her strap-on cock. And everyone in her building to know Supergirl was being fucked by Lena Luthor from the sounds of those screams and cries. Although maybe they still would. Maybe the sound of Kara's screams would echo throughout the city, if not the entire world. Oh yes, Lena loved that idea. Almost as much as the fact that her office would now smell like sex for at least the next day. And better yet, it would smell like Kara.

While those thoughts distracted her for some time Lena quickly started to thrust up into Kara's cunt as hard as she possibly could. Not that it truly mattered, as either way Kara got fucked hard, but Lena strongly felt that when she did Kara came harder, and there was definitely something to the mental stimulation of a Super and a Luthor working together to make that Super cum as hard and as frequently as possible. Although in the process the Luthor came too, the harness rubbing against her pussy and the sheer mental stimulation of doing this to the Girl of Steel making Lena cum almost as much as her beloved Kara. So much so Lena was actually relieved when Kara stopped and lowered herself back down on top of her, leaving the two women to pant and gasp for breath.

Even though Kara collapsing down onto her might have been painful Lena actually felt disappointed that Kara was able to stop and then slowly lower herself down. Oh well, Lena would just have to find a way to wear her out, and hopefully she would have the rest of her life to try. For now Lena would concentrate on the after-care, gently caressing the beautiful body on top of her and sliding her hands all over it as soon as she had the strength, and of course pressing her lips to the nearest available skin, which just happened to be Kara's shoulders. Which made Kara whimper and moan with delight, and shift her body slightly so Lena could kiss her neck.

After a few long minutes of that Kara whimpered, "I love you. I love you so much, oh Rao!"

"Shhhh, I love you too Kara." Lena whispered in her ear, before adding with a grin, "Now get down on your knees and suck your cum off of my cock."

Grinning wickedly Kara turned her head and purred, "Yeah? Does Ms Luthor want her slutty little secretary to suck her big cock underneath her desk?"

"God yes." Lena grinned, "Ohhhhhh yesssss, slip under my desk and clean my cock! Oh yes, mmmmm, good girl. Oh fuck!"

Kara wasn't at all eager to get off of that dildo. In fact she felt she could go another few rounds, especially after her girlfriend had just returned her declaration of love. However she didn't want to wear out the other woman, or worse hurt her, by becoming consumed with her own pleasure. At least not without something to dull her powers. Which might in turn dull her pleasure, although that was hard to believe, as the most important thing was that it was Lena Luthor's cock that was deep inside her. Oh yes, Kara had cum easily as hard as ever before, and perhaps harder, on that fake cock, and it was only right that she would show it gratitude, and more importantly show gratitude to it's wearer.

So Kara reluctantly slipped off of that cock, letting out a soft cry at the loss of Lena Luthor inside her, and then got down onto her knees and turned around so she was kneeling before her girlfriend. Then just for good measure she slipped back a little so she was underneath the desk, the two lovers exchanging a wicked smile before the exhausted business woman moved her chair forwards so Kara could literally suck her cock beneath her desk. Fuck, Kara had cum a lot, but her greedy body was already craving more pleasure just from the mental high of doing this. But no, it was Lena's turn, and if this was what her girlfriend wanted, so be it. At the very least it would make a good start.

It definitely made Lena happy, Kara keeping eye contact with her as she wrapped her lips around the head of the dildo and then started bobbing up and down while noisily cleaning the cum from it. Kara had tasted her own cum before, especially with Lena, who took great pleasure in kissing her after going down on her, or pushing her fingers into her mouth after they had been inside her pussy. Honestly Kara preferred both of those things, but there was definitely something to sucking that cock, especially given the delighted look on Lena's face. Surprisingly she didn't give her any words of encouragement, or orders, even when Kara forced the strap-on into her throat so she could get every drop of her own cum.

Then a worrying thought suddenly filled Kara's head, one that she just couldn't shake, so she moved her mouth from the toy cock and asked, "You don't do this with your actual secretary, do you?"

"No, never." Lena said quickly, before admitting, "Actually, this is the first time I've ever done something like this."

"Good." Kara grinned in relief, that grin getting wider as she teased, "So, Ms Luthor is using Supergirl to act out all her naughty little fantasies?"

"God yes." Lena purred wickedly, "And I promise you Ms Danvers, I have many more where that came from."

Kara grinned back and offered, "How about this?"

Lena's eyes lit up and she gleefully encouraged, "Oh yes, mmmmm, oh Kara!"

As she spoke those last words Kara undid the straps of Lena's harness and gently pulled it off of her. Clearly that was enough to make the extremely smart woman know what she was referring too, although she didn't give Lena a chance to properly respond before leaning down and beginning to lick the cum from her pussy. First the cum that was left over from what they had just done, and then Kara spent the better part of the next hour tongue fucking her girlfriend through orgasm after orgasm. Oh yes, it was truly a special night, one filled with kinky love-making which the couple would repeat over and over again in the days, weeks, and months to follow.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"So... what exactly does one pack for travelling through time?" Lena asked with a smirk.

"Just your sexy self." Kara beamed, before further explaining herself, "The Wave-rider has this technology which replicates anything you want. Food, clothes, books, vintage games, it's got it all. And that's a direct quote. And, like, a super high-tech medical lab. And plenty of free cabins. Oh, and bathrooms. So seriously, don't worry about it."

*

But Lena did worry about it, as while on the one hand a long weekend travelling through time had sounded like a truly unique couples vacation, the variables were astronomical. Sure, it had been Lena's idea, but now she was second-guessing it. Especially considering the company included the woman that Kara had gone to for sex advice, advice which Kara had used on Lena, making the meeting at best awkward, and at worst Lena might embarrass herself and Kara by becoming jealous. Which was silly, because it had now been six months since they had gotten together, and they had only fallen harder for each other. Lena had even bought an obscenely expensive engagement ring, for God sakes.

Lena had promised herself she would wait until they had been together for at least a full year before popping the question, but as she stood on the roof of L-Corp waiting for her lover and a time ship to show up, hopefully in that order, her breath was taken away by the sight of Supergirl suddenly appearing above her. Clearly showing off Kara smiled lovingly down at her and slowly descended from the heavens like the literal goddess she was, an Lena just wanted to drop to her knees and propose on the spot. Not because she wanted an excuse to finally get rid of her troubling surname, or because having Supergirl secretly be a Luthor, as in Kara Luthor, was beyond thrilling, but just because she loved this girl so much. But somehow she was able to hold it together, even as Kara landed in front of her, pulled her into her arms and kissed her.

That kiss was way too short for Lena's liking, but breath-takingly sweet, especially as when Kara pulled back she smiled sweetly and greeted her, "Hey."

"Hey..." Lena replied, her voice hoarse as it took her a few long seconds to recover, before she asked, "So, how long do you think they'll be?"

Kara grinned, "Oh, I'd say it's only a matter of time."

Lena couldn't avoid rolling her eyes at the bad pun, which caused Kara to giggle. Lena was going to say something snarky in response, but there was a loud noise and a sudden flash, causing them to look up to see what had to be The Wave-rider. It was certainly impressive, and made Lena's inner nerd squeal with delight. What was even more impressive was that during the descent a cargo bay door slowly opened to reveal another stunning blonde in a 'superhero pose', except she was dressed in white, and yeah, Lena's inner green eyed monster was growling. And her inner teenaged closeted self had passed out from the amount of beautiful blondes surrounding her, and the grown-up version was struggling not to follow.

"Her? You got sex advice from her?" Lena murmured in disbelief. Which of course Kara heard.

"Hey, she's no Lena Luthor." Kara chuckled, gently nudging her girlfriend, and then when Lena kept staring upwards she gently took Lena's hand and asked, "You're not jealous, are you?"

"What? No, I..." Lena started, before Kara gave her a look, making her change her tune, "Maybe a little."

"Well don't be. I love you." Kara said softly, bringing Lena's hand up to her lips and pressing a lingering kiss to the back of it.

"I love you too." Lena smiled softly.

It was embarrassing to be so insecure, but Lena just couldn't help it. She couldn't help but feel that even having Kara in her life at all had been too good to be true, so now they were actually together she kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. For something to happen which would break them apart forever, and possibly push her down that dark path which everybody else assumed was inevitable for her. Yet through it all Kara was nothing except loving and supportive, making Lena fall even more in love with her. In fact she became so lost in staring at Kara she didn't notice the other blonde goddess landing right in front of them. Almost. Then again Sara Lance seemed impossible to ignore.

"Lena Luthor." Sara greeted with a nod of respect, trying and failing not to be obvious as she admired the other woman, "Kara has told me a lot about you."

"Kara has told me a lot about you too." Lena responded with what she hoped was a friendly tone.

There was an awkward pause and then Kara exclaimed, "So, are you ready for our Super Date?"

The other two women turned to her, Sara raising an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Really Kara?" Lena chuckled.

"What? It's what we're doing?" Kara beamed, before turning to Sara, "Get it? Super Date? As in this will be a Super Date? And that we're Super Dating? Because I'm Supergirl? And we're dating?"

"Yeah..." Sara nodded mockingly, "I've heard the more you explain a joke, the funnier it gets."

"Really?" Kara said hopefully, before Sara gave her a look.

"Oh my God, you're dating such a dork." Sara chuckled.

"I know." Lena beamed at Kara, "She's my dork."

"Yeah I am." Kara beamed at Lena.

Despite herself Sara couldn't help smiling softly, briefly wishing she could find love like that, before announcing in a mock cheesy announcer voice, "So ladies, where to on your next Super Date?"

Kara and Lena went from smiling at each other, smiling at Sara, and then just thinking before announcing their choice like the dorks they were...

The End.


End file.
